


Adesso arriva il lupo

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Cappuccetto Rosso!AU [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: #Cori rimangia cose, (tanto ce l'aspettavamo tutti), Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Morto anche l'ultimo suo parente, Ermal torna al villaggio dov'è nato, e dove, ospite del suo più caro amico, spera di ritrovare la tranquillità, convinto di riprendere la vita piatta d'un tempo.Ma le sue certezze crollano quando conosce Fabrizio, il taglialegna che vive al di fuori dei confini del villaggio e che gli abitanti stessi preferiscono isolare, ritenendolo la causa primaria di tutti i loro mali.Ignorando che con Ermal abbia più cose in comune di quanto lui creda...





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> NON SO COSA MI STA SUCCEDENDO QUESTO FANDOM MI HA MANGIATO IL CERVELLO.
> 
> Non avete visto Cappuccetto Rosso Sangue? Non importa. Non è indispensabile al vostro accrescimento culturale.
> 
> La storia in sé si ricollega in parte a "E dico c'era, perché ora non c'è più", ma in buona parte la tradirà pure; praticamente è un AU di quella oneshot. Il titolo invece è tratto da quell'insopportabile canzoncina di Cappuccetto Rosso con cui avranno fatto giocare anche voi all'asilo/parrocchia/girone infernale.
> 
> Niente link/screen a nessuno, ché stavolta è veramente il fondo del fondo.

  
  
  
  


_Non servono nomi complicati per dare un’atmosfera più terribile a qualcosa che sembra uscito già da un romanzo gotico._

_Il nostro villaggio non aveva un complicato nome inglese, né i suoi abitanti nomi che rimandavano al francese. Non nevicava durante tutti gli inverni, anche se perlopiù gelava; un fiume tagliava la valle ma a chilometri da noi, la foresta al limitare era costituita da alberi che più pacifici nell’aspetto non potevano essere, non v’erano monti nei dintorni e tanto meno grotte a far riparo a mostri di ogni sorta, e nessun sacerdote guerriero sarebbe certamente venuto a calpestare l’acciottolato della nostra vecchia chiesa, un edificio che era tutt’altro che una cupa cattedrale o un rudere di pietra scura, entrambi votati al timore e all’inquietudine. Il nostro villaggio aveva ben altro di che essere inquieti, e alla luce del sole, cosa anche peggiore._

_Tutto ebbe inizio molto tempo prima che Ermal ritornasse, ma benché fossi ancora affezionato al mio vecchio amico, che non vedevo da quando, poco più che ragazzi, lui e la sua famiglia partirono per la grande città senza fare ritorno, non potei non essere d’accordo sul fatto che il nostro incubo peggiore riemerse quando egli rimise piede nel villaggio in cui eravamo entrambi nati._

_Più precisamente, la fine della pace fu segnata quando scese da cavallo sul selciato davanti casa mia, con un mantello scarlatto addosso che non poteva non essere il più funesto dei presagi._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco tenne Ermal stretto nel suo abbraccio. Era spaventosamente ancora più magro di quanto si era aspettato. «Mi dispiace per tuo fratello.»

I ricci dell’amico gli solleticarono un orecchio, segno che stava annuendo. Si sciolsero con un respiro. Ermal si sforzò di restar sereno in volto. «Grazie dell’ospitalità, Macco.»

Marco gli batté una mano su una spalla, contento che l’altro si fosse ricordato del soprannome che gli aveva dato quand'erano ragazzi. «Non dirlo neanche. Il tempo di sistemare il tuo cavallo sul retro e ti mostro la casa.»

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Non avevamo una stalla, e nemmeno un cavallo tutto per noi. Non potevamo permetterci nessuna delle due cose. Per cui fui un poco geloso, oltre che sorpreso, dal fatto che Ermal possedesse una cavalcatura personale._

_Ma ci ripensai, mentre legavo le redini allo steccato dietro casa nostra, e giunsi alla conclusione che forse quell’animale doveva essere appartenuto a suo fratello. Mi aveva scritto una spiegazione breve ma più che esauriente nella lettera che mi aveva spedito per chiederci ospitalità, giusto il tempo di trovarsi un lavoro che non fosse il precettore - non v’erano famiglie così ricche da farne richiesta, nel nostro villaggio - e racimolare abbastanza per acquistare un posto tutto suo._

_Per me, trascinato dai ricordi com’ero, pensai che Ermal sarebbe potuto rimanere da noi anche per tutta la vita, e soprattutto per i prossimi tre mesi, ché si ha sempre il disperato bisogno di una persona cara accanto quando il temperamento di tua moglie segue l’andamento della marea e non sai nulla di ciò che avviene al contempo nella sua pancia gonfia. Scioccamente, ritenevo che fosse_ quello _ciò da cui dovevo guardarmi di più nella vita, e lo dissi anche a Ermal, guadagnandomi una risata e tutto il suo supporto. Poco ne sapevo che presto sarei giunto a riconsiderare tutto quanto._

_In ignara attesa di quei tempi funesti, lo scortai alla camera che avevamo disposto per lui._

«E la cara Anna?»

«Da sua madre. Sono gli ultimi tempi, ha bisogno più delle sue parenti che di me.»

 _Ermal annuì._ «La saggezza femminile...»

 _Non parlammo più dell’argomento mentre lo aiutavo ad accomodarsi. Un po’ mi vergognavo della povertà in cui vivevamo - non indigenza, ma di sicuro qualcosa di decisamente inferiore alle modernità in cui il mio amico era stato abituato in tutti quegli anni di lontananza, così mi affrettai ad aggiungere:_ «So che non è come in città, ma se ti servisse qualcosa...»

«Al contrario! Mi sono mancate tantissimo queste brutte case.» _Ermal mi rivolse un sorriso complice, mentre si sfilava il mantello di dosso. Non aveva spade o pugnali alla cintura, ma non me ne stupii: l’arguzia era sempre stata la sua arma preferita._

_Perse tempo a lisciare la sua cappa, liberandola dalla polvere del viaggio. Guardando il movimento ritmico delle sue mani guantate, mi scoprii rapito dal rosso intenso di quella stoffa: era una trama spessa, da viaggiatore, ed eppure mi sembrava attraente al pari dei ricami sulle vesti cardinalizie._

_Ermal notò il mio sguardo, così lo sollevai rapidamente sul suo volto._ «Era il mantello di tuo fratello?»

«Sì.» _Chissà con quale forza, il mio amico non incrinò la sua tranquillità a quella domanda inopportuna, per quanto dettata dal desiderio di trarsi fuori da una situazione imbarazzante._ «Gliel’hanno dato all’investitura», _aggiunse, persino._ «È stato benedetto dalla Santa Sede. Era un onore, per lui...»

_Forse finalmente sopraffatto anche lui dall’imbarazzo, distolse lo sguardo dal mio._

_Si rimise il mantello sulle spalle, e nel movimento ruotò come un’onda di sangue nella stanza. Per qualche ragione, quasi presagendo cosa sarebbe giunto di lì a poco, desiderai che non se lo fosse portato con sé. Ma non avrei mai potuto fargli una richiesta simile: innanzitutto perché non era in mio diritto, e poi non ero così senza cuore da non rispettare le ultime volontà del suo consanguineo, scomparso di una morte onorevole. Tutti quei pensieri preferii tenerli per me, e ancora oggi non so dire quanto avessi fatto bene a non esternarli._

«Vuoi fare un giro tra queste brutte case? Così, per ricordare i bei tempi.»

_Proporgli quella passeggiata fu l’unico modo per impedire a me stesso di pensare cose anche peggiori._

_Ermal, per la fortuna del mio ancora immotivato timore, accettò di buon grado la mia idea. Uscimmo insieme, lui ovviamente col suo mantello rosso indosso, che per qualche motivo sentii non ci avrebbe lasciati da un influsso malefico finché non l’avessi visto sparire._

_Ma quella negatività non era tutta colpa mia: fin da bambini fummo istruiti a temere persino le nostre stesse ombre, ed io ero uno come un altro di quei parti del timore del mondo_.

«Sono ancora in fissa con la storia del lupo, quaggiù?»

 _Ermal, al contrario, non era stato intaccato da quella filosofia. Non lo era mai stato, neppure nelle vesti di cittadino in cui era tornato. Sospirai - perché stava pur sempre denigrando le radici della nostra cultura popolare all’aperto, in mezzo a una strada, senza badare affatto a chi l’avrebbe sentito._ «È solo una storia, Erm. C’è chi ci crede ancora, e chi ha smesso.»

«Ma parecchi ci credono ancora, a giudicare dalle lune arrabbiate che ho visto fuori dalle case che abbiamo passato poco fa. E di quelle davanti a noi...»

«Sono per la festa della luna di sangue. La rinascita dall’oscurità che ci attanagliava...»

 _Ermal si fece una risata._ «Sarebbe un’ottima apertura per una lirica deprimente, ma dimostra solo quanto sono ancora sciocchi e superstiziosi i nostri compaesani.»

«E invece sei tu che ti sbagli: mentre eri via a fare la vita del signore di città, il nostro villaggio è finalmente venuto a patti col fatto che non esiste nessuno spirito di vendetta contro la nostra gente, solo la naturale conseguenza che il branco di lupi che abitava il bosco quarant’anni fa ha fatto il suo corso e si è estinto, com’è giusto che succeda a un certo punto. E ora il periodo della luna rossa in cui tutti ci nascondevamo è diventato un’occasione per gozzovigliare senza che borgomastro e prete ci rimbrottino. Ma vedrai anche questo...»

 

_Poco ne sapevo pure che quelle parole mi si sarebbero ritorte contro, e anche contro tutti noi..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in corsivo distinguono la narrazione in prima persona di Marco, quelle non in corsivo la narrazione "regolare'.


	2. Capitolo 2

 

Il villaggio non era cambiato molto da che Ermal se n’era andato, anzi, non era cambiato affatto. In parte, quella visione lo rassicurò: un ennesimo stravolgimento non gli avrebbe fatto per niente bene, nel suo stato.

Si separò da Marco per permettergli di andare da sua moglie senza essere poco opportuno. E poi voleva andare a visitare la vecchia canonica. In città vi era una biblioteca molto più che dignitosa, ma il ragazzino che se n’era andato da quel buco fuori dal mondo era ancora nostalgico dei tomi incastrati negli scaffali dello studio del parroco, quando andava a chiedere in prestito altro da leggere che non fossero i suoi quadernacci di scuola, e l’anziano diacono non riusciva a dire a lui e ai suoi fratelli di no.

L’interno era buio e polveroso come ricordava, e tutto sommato gli fece sfuggire un sorriso. Non bastava a curare la ferita profonda che gli divideva in due il cuore, ma la sua malinconia iniziava già a lenirsi con intorno quelle viste così familiari.

Sembravano esserci molti più libri di quel che ricordasse, sparsi in mucchi disordinati su casse e tavoli che non ricordava affatto. Le candele accese solo negli angoli della stanza e le finestre tenute ben chiuse non lo aiutavano a orientarsi meglio, e quasi non fece cadere il mappamondo quando lo colpì con un fianco.

«Attenzione! Quell’affare deve portarmi al rogo. Non rompetelo, se non vi spiace.»

«Non era mia intenzione», replicò Ermal, aggiustando nel suo alloggiamento la grande sfera di legno dipinto che raffigurava le terre conosciute, quando voltandosi incontrò l’interlocutore più originale che avesse mai pensato di vedere.

Quegli gli sorrise, rassomigliando più uno spiritello dispettoso che un monaco in saio nero. «Posso fare qualcosa per voi?»

Ermal ne dubitava, ma tentò ugualmente la sorte: «Dirmi dov’è finito il vecchio parroco, per esempio...».

«Morto di vecchiaia. L’ho seppellito io stesso.»

«E il vecchio diacono?»

«Lui è morto di febbre.»

«E lo avete seppellito ugualmente voi?»

«Nah, ci ha pensato qualcun altro prima che la missione mi mandasse qui.»

«Siete un missionario, dunque.» Benché avesse l’aspetto e la parlantina più di un abusivo installatosi nella canonica per non morire di freddo, ma quello Ermal non glielo disse.

Il religioso fece spallucce. «Vado dove mi dicono di andare e tengo a bada chi mi dicono di tenere a bada. Voi siete un cavaliere crociato, suppongo?»

Ermal si stranì. Poi si ricordò di avere il mantello di suo fratello indosso. «No, niente del genere. In realtà sono un maestro senza occupazione, al momento.» Si toccò il manto che gli copriva le spalle. «Questo è... _era_ di mio fratello. Morto in battaglia.»

Il missionario si fece inaspettatamente serio. «Dio avrà in gloria la sua anima, ne siate certo.»

Il volto di Ermal lasciò lo spazio all’amarezza. «Per cosa, uccidere in suo nome quando l’ha lui per primo vietato?»

«Mi sembra di capire che non andate molto d’accordo con la religione...»

«Non ho alcun bisogno di seguire una dottrina di cui i ministri a me per primo paiono ipocriti.»

Davanti a quella durezza, il missionario fece un sorriso saputo sotto i baffetti. «Ah, al diavolo! Non mi sarei fatto missionario, altrimenti.» Si scostò, dirigendosi verso le librerie stracolme. «Tante parole inutili per un branco di secchi bucati...ecco che cosa penso di questo villaggio. Mi spiace che siate tornato, ve lo dico con tutto cuore!»

Ermal lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre faceva lo slalom fra i suoi bauli, i ceri pasquali e il resto dei paramenti disseminati in quella stanza caotica. «E allora perché voi siete restato?»

Quegli gli indicò i libri alle sue spalle. «Chi li difenderebbe da _questi,_  altrimenti?» Gli diede le spalle per cercare il breviario. «Le parole sono pericolose. Specie se date in pasto a chi si affretta ad usarle per avere ragione. Una sola di queste persone potrebbe leggere male una pagina di favole e gettare la comunità nel panico di una profezia di sventura. Usare la parola di Dio a vantaggio dei propri interessi, senza avere neanche un grammo dell’astuzia dei curati romani. Ecco, dunque, a cosa servo io...» Si girò, il tomo dalle pagine usurate finalmente tra le mani. «Volete tenermi compagnia per i vespri? È mio dovere compierli, ma lo faccio più perché tengono loro compagnia a me.»

Ermal scosse il capo, ma con un sorriso. Quell’uomo gli stava simpatico, e anche la sua strana fede. «Mi aspettano a casa. Ma se faceste una preghiera per mio fratello, ve ne sarei grato.» Si rabbuiò all’improvviso. «Era...era lui, quello che credeva.»

Il missionario annuì. «Me ne ricorderò senz’altro.»

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Non mi sorpresi affatto quando, a cena, al calduccio generato dal focolare su cui avevo fatto bollire la minestra, il mio amico mi raccontò di com’era stato singolare parlare col nuovo vicario._

_Io lo conoscevo già da un po’ di tempo._ «Gabbani è a un passo dalla scomunica, ma è stato inviato per direttissima da Roma: penso che non ce ne libereremmo giusto noi, se neanche là volevano tenerselo.»

«A me sembra un uomo di spirito, oltre che sensato. A te no?»

«La gente che parla troppo non mi è mai piaciuta.»

 _Il sorriso che mi rivolse Ermal, in quel momento, aveva un che di ferino._ «Allora sarai stato contento che me ne sono andato...»

 _Avrei dovuto sospettarlo! Lui e la sua maledetta tendenza a mettere nel sacco gli altri._ «Sì, infatti ti sto ospitando per pura pietà», _replicai, mantenendo indifferenza._

«Non farai mandare una scomunica anche per me, se ti dico che sono d’accordo su quello che pensa del suo compito, vero?»

«Nah, tanto sapevo già che te ne sei andato perché eravamo troppo ignoranti per te.»

«Sono contento che finalmente te ne sei reso conto, sai?»

_Scoppiammo a ridere al termine di quella diatriba da cialtroni, che affilavano la lingua ma per tutt’altro che arrecare ferite._

_Preda della mia ingenua felicità, immaginai che il resto della sua permanenza sarebbe trascorso a quel modo, con noi ritornati ad essere quei ragazzini insolenti e complici del tempo che fu. Avevo già detto ad Anna che se l’indomani si fosse sentita abbastanza in forze, avrei portato Ermal con me per farle visita. Le avevo così tanto raccontato di lui che mi ripeteva sempre di volerlo finalmente conoscere di persona._

 

_Ma le cose non andarono come avevo programmato, neanche una di esse…_

  


* * *

 

 

 

Ermal sbuffò. «Buttarmi giù dal letto all’alba, anche ora che non ho un lavoro...sei davvero un pessimo padrone di casa, Macco.»

«E tu un pessimo ospite, Erm, se non mi aiuti con le faccende. Anna è via e non posso tramutare la casa in un porcile. A proposito, se oggi si sentirà meglio saremo a pranzo da lei. Quindi evita di scandalizzare la madre e le sorelle con la tua lingua biforcuta, se ti riesce.»

Ermal, in risposta, gli fece una linguaccia. «Posso almeno sapere dove stiamo andando?», chiese poi, quando Marco finì di ridere dopo avergli dato una spinta. Si diede un’occhiata in giro, ritornando sui suoi passi: un discreto numero di persone era in strada insieme a loro. «Ma c’è una fiera, per caso?»

«No, ma chi non ha un’ascia in casa deve pur prendere la legna da qualche parte.»

Davanti a quella risposta che pareva essere ironica ed enigmatica al tempo stesso, Ermal scelse di tacere.

Continuò a seguire Marco fino al confine del villaggio, quello in cui il sentiero proseguiva fino a incontrare i primi alberi sparsi del bosco che s’infittiva alle loro spalle e veniva inghiottito dal tappeto di foglie secche che copriva il terreno.

C’era un crocchio di persone accanto alla fontanella in pietra, ma solo due donne erano impegnate nello sciacquare i panni dei loro canestri. Tutti gli altri, e le altre, erano radunati intorno a un carro stracolmo di tronchi e rami delle più varie lunghezze, che costituivano una grossa catasta da cui, come Ermal potè scorgere nell’avvicinarsi, un uomo traeva quanto veniva pagato per scaricare.

«Quello è Fabrizio», lo indicò Marco. «Una delle poche cose di qui che non puoi ricordare, perché la sua famiglia ha sempre abitato fuori dal villaggio.»

Ermal lo osservò con più attenzione, anche se aveva già visto uomini dai capelli scarmigliati e in maniche di camicia,. «Ed è il taglialegna del villaggio», dedusse, anche se non gli vedeva nessun’ascia accanto. Poteva anche essere nascosta dal carro.

«Vende la legna a chi non può procurarsela da sé», replicò Marco, facendosi avanti insieme alla fila che scorreva.

Ermal fece spallucce. «Un uomo deve pur campare, in qualche modo.»

«Non ho detto che non debba farlo...»

«Ma da come ne parli, sembra quasi che non ti piaccia.»

Cercando una ragione migliore per replicare di “mi dà una brutta sensazione” e non trovandola, Marco sospirò. «Non so, è che mi sembra una persona...strana, in un certo senso.»

Ermal ne sorrise. «Tutto qui?»

«Tu sei meno strano, e il che è tutto dire.»

Ermal ebbe il buonsenso di rimangiarsi la sua spiritosaggine, perché era arrivato il loro turno.

Marco consegnò i soldi a Fabrizio, senza dire una parola. Quegli li mise nel borsellino che teneva legato alla cintura, e si chinò verso la catasta per tirare fuori la legna. Evidentemente, pensò Ermal, o aveva un prezzo fisso e sapeva già di quanti ciocchi la gente avesse bisogno - il che voleva dire che Marco si recava lì regolarmente - o faceva corrispondere ad occhio il quantitativo al suo prezzo. Quale che fosse la risposta, più che ragionare su quella sua sciocca curiosità, si ritrovò ben presto a ragionare più che altro sul cordino che si tendeva sulla porzione di pelle intravista dallo scollo della camicia del taglialegna, sul movimento delle sue braccia, altrettanto scoperte ma solo fino al gomito, quando si voltava a prendere la legna e poi la scaricava ai loro piedi.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono una volta soltanto. E tanto bastò a Ermal per stornare il suo verso la boscaglia, improvvisamente più interessante degli occhi incavati dell’altro.

Fu costretto a voltarsi quando Marco gli chiese di aiutarlo a trasportare parte della legna, ma evitò accuratamente di incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo con lui. Ripresero la via del ritorno.

Tuttavia, pur sotto il peso del suo carico tra le braccia, Ermal non riusciva a liberarsi di una sensazione...come se una corda lo stesse tirando in mezzo alle scapole, provocandolo a voltarsi indietro.

Cedette a quell’istinto, fermandosi, quando il pensiero arrivò a martellargli le tempie.

Non avevano fatto molti passi, dopotutto, così poté distinguere bene lo sguardo che il taglialegna gli mandava, tra un ciocco da prendere alla catasta e uno da lasciare per terra.

Curioso, più che affascinante. Con quel pensiero strano in mente, Ermal si voltò e si decise a raggiungere il suo amico.

Percepì Marco rilassarsi, quando gli fu nuovamente al fianco. «Qui non siamo in città», gli disse lui, riprendendo a camminare, «non puoi restartene impalato a fissare la gente che ti pare».

Ermal faticò un poco per tenere il passo senza perdersi rametti per strada. «M’incuriosiva soltanto, tutto qui. L’uomo che è in grado di metterti a disagio...»

Marco sospirò, di nuovo. «Non mi mette “a disagio”», precisò, con voce che lasciava intendere invece il contrario. «È...una faccenda diversa.»

Le orecchie di Ermal si drizzarono. «Diversa quanto?»

Marco non rispose subito. Rimasticò la replica tra sé e sé, prima di decidere che non fosse una buona idea. «Non insegni ai tuoi studenti che non si fanno le chiacchiere di paese, tra gentiluomini? Quindi non parliamone più.»

«Era solo una domanda, non ti scaldare tanto.»

E per il resto del tragitto fino a casa sua lasciarono parlare soltanto le foglie secche che i loro piedi calpestavano per strada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sapevo di aver sbagliato a lasciarmi sfuggire quelle indiscrezioni con Ermal,_ soprattutto _con lui: le odiava con tutte le sue forze, era nella sua natura, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a non farvi macinare sopra la sua immaginazione. Col risultato che se non ci cacciava nei guai quand’eravamo bambini, si mandava in pena per delle colpe che nemmeno aveva._

_Che si fosse poi interessato alla persona di Fabrizio, fra tutti, mi aveva sorpreso per un’altra ragione: perché - così pensai sul momento - Ermal non aveva alcun motivo per cui restarne impressionato. Si era sempre interessato del particolare, non dell’ordinario: cosa poteva mai incuriosirlo in un taglialegna che viveva tra gli alberi che abbatteva ogni mattina, oltre al fatto di avere un pretesto in più per cui schernirmi amichevolmente com’era solito fare?_

 

_Non ebbi mai una risposta diretta. Non da lui. Se pure mi ferì, questo, badai bene a non mostrarlo neanche una volta._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ermal salutò il giovane frate che era l’assistente di Gabbani, e proseguì nella sua camminata, due libri sotto un braccio. Si era recato nella canonica per trovare conforto come faceva sempre da ragazzino, fra le parole stampate che non cambiavano mai. Il pranzo a casa di Anna era volto al peggio, e in quel momento lui mirava solo a far scomparire del tutto le brutte sensazioni che gli aveva dato il parlare con la famiglia di lei.

Si sedette al bordo del pozzo, quello la cui vera costituita da pietre grosse quanto un feto era stato costruito in mezzo alla piazza del villaggio. Nel vederlo, ricordò di come nessun genitore faceva mai avvicinare il proprio figlio.

Ora però Ermal era adulto, e poteva fare tutto quello che voleva. O, beh, quasi. Tenendo un libro sulle ginocchia, aprì l’altro e si mise a leggere.

Ma neanche quelle frasi a lui familiari furono in grado di arpionare la sua concentrazione. Non finì neanche mezza pagina che, con un sospiro, socchiuse il libro - infilando un dito tra le pagine per tenere il segno - e si mise a guardarsi intorno.

Era un’abitudine che aveva sviluppato ben presto in città, un ambiente molto più variegato, e per questo sia interessante che fonte di potenziali pericoli, a cui abituarsi e, eventualmente, inserirsi. Ermal non era molto bravo nella seconda parte.

Tutt’a un tratto, osservando un fattore passare col suo carro, trascinato da un asino ciondolante quanto il cappello che aveva in capo, poi una coppia di massaie, entrambe con panieri e marmocchi giocosi al seguito, e nientemeno che il borgomastro, preceduto dal bastone di rappresentanza con cui si aiutava più a camminare e seguito dal suo lacchè di segretario, Ermal si chiese perché diavolo avesse deciso di tornare laggiù.

La risposta che poteva darsi era ovvia: in città non c’era più nulla ad aspettarlo. Il suo ultimo patrono l’aveva congedato con una somma di cui possedeva ancora la maggior parte, ben chiusa con un laccio nel fondo della sua sacca da viaggio, ed Ermal avrebbe potuto trovarsi altre famiglie in necessità di un precettore - in città non era difficile trovarne. Ed eppure, la sua decisione era stata un’altra. Presa in seguito allo sfilare dell’ultima bara nel tumulo della sua famiglia.

Le massaie tornarono nella sua visuale. Tennero lo sguardo basso, nonostante avesse rivolto loro un sorriso che null’altro aveva se non cortesia, e parlottando fitto tra loro si dedicarono a trarre l’acqua dal pozzo coi secchi con cui erano ricomparse. I loro figlioletti giocavano poco più distante a farsi la guerra con due rami per spade.

A quella vista, Ermal desiderò che le loro madri li trascinassero via da lì.

Poi Fabrizio apparve, e tutto cambiò.

Non che fosse apparso anche lui all’improvviso, no: in realtà era sempre stato lì, in un punto abbastanza discosto della piazza; si teneva poggiato al suo carro, con decisamente meno legna di quanta ne contenesse al suo arrivo. Era impegnato nel mangiarsi una mela, e se Ermal fino a quel momento non l’aveva notato, era perché il chiasso dei bambini aveva attirato tutta la sua attenzione su di loro.

Pertanto, quando la guerricciola si spostò, si spostarono anche gli occhi di Ermal e fu allora che vide bene il taglialegna.

I due bambini però non lo videro, e nel fuggire l’uno dall’altro, fu inevitabile che uno di loro inciampò nell’acciottolato del suolo.

Ermal scostò il libro dalle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi, ma Fabrizio fu più veloce ad andare ad aiutare quel bambino a rialzarsi. Stette inginocchiato accanto a lui mentre il piccolo si strofinava la faccia, già rossa per il pianto incombente. «Fatto niente?», gli chiese, e fu la prima volta che Ermal udì la sua voce, un vetro rotto a distanza.

L’altro bambino era già fuggito tra le gonne di sua madre. L’altra genitrice raggiunse subito il proprio figlio, dimentica del secchio colmo d’acqua in procinto di cadere dal bordo del pozzo.

Fabrizio la indicò al bambino. «Tua mamma è qui», gli disse, prima che ella prendesse il suo pargolo e lo portasse via, non senza uno sguardo rapido all’uomo ancora in ginocchio sul selciato.

La piccola compagnia si defilò dalla piazza, portando con sé il pianto, ormai lontano, che era esploso dalle corde vocali del piccolo incosciente. Le loro finte spade erano rimaste abbandonate per terra. Ermal, per qualche ragione, portò i libri con sé nell’andare a prenderle.

Riuscì a trarre un solo ramo da terra; l’altro era già al sicuro tra le dita del taglialegna.

Il quale aveva un’espressione strana sul volto bruciato, quando Ermal si arrischiò ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso: era una consapevolezza in qualche modo crudele, la rassicurazione rivolta all’altro che, per lui, quel giorno era stato uguale a tanti altri.

Si alzarono insieme, neanche l’avessero provata.

Ermal gli porse quel ramo. Era sottile, reso macilento da un’estate rapidamente gelata, non avrebbe mai potuto ricavarci nulla. Gli ricordava qualcosa, pensò, ma non osava rammentarsi che cosa.

Fabrizio, tuttavia, accolse comunque quel dono, che dono non era. «Grazie», gli disse. «Sono Fabrizio», gli disse ancora.

«Ermal», rispose lui. Ora che lo guardava in volto senza più la tensione di Marco al suo fianco, non riusciva a trovare ragione per stornare gli occhi dai suoi. Era una bella sensazione.

Fabrizio si mise quei due rametti nella cintura. «Non siete di queste parti, vero, Ermal?»

«A dire il vero, qui ci sono nato.» Era piuttosto contento di potergli rispondere il contrario. «Come fate a dire il contrario?»

«Avete un nome curioso, per essere uno del posto. E se vi aveste vissuto, certamente mi sarei ricordato di voi.»

«Vivono molte persone, qui. Generazioni intere. È arrogante da parte vostra pretendere di ricordarvi le singole facce di chiunque...»

«Vuol dire che non avete mai fatto l’apprendista.» Con un sorriso divertito, Fabrizio si indicò gli occhi. Non erano poi incavati come Ermal aveva notato in precedenza, ora poteva notarlo meglio. «Accompagnavo sempre mio padre quando faceva questo mestiere prima di me. Ho visto la gente del villaggio maturare, invecchiare e scomparire sin da che ero bambino.»

Ermal fece un breve inchino col capo. «Mi tiro indietro davanti alla vostra esperienza.»

«Non l’ho detto per crearvi disagio...»

«Non l’ho affatto pensato.»

Lasciarono che fosse il vento a parlare per loro, alzandosi e portando la polvere a bruciare le loro palpebre, facendo gonfiare un poco il mantello di Ermal.

Fabrizio ne seguì le onde con lo sguardo. «È davvero un bel mantello», mormorò.

«È soltanto un peso, per me.»

Ermal si rese conto troppo tardi di essersi lasciato sfuggire ciò che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire. «Con permesso», si scusò, e tirandosi il cappuccio sul capo ricciuto passò accanto al taglialegna, senza raccogliere lo sguardo interrogativo che l’uomo gli rivolse, vedendolo andar via così in fretta e senza alcuna spiegazione apparente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ero in casa a sonnecchiare, quando Ermal vi fece ritorno, portando con sé il freddo che spense le candele che avevo acceso._

_Mi alzai dalla sedia accanto al focolare con non poco fastidio._ «Bentornato», _gli dissi, dirigendomi tuttavia a rimediare una candela ancora accesa con cui rianimare quelle che si erano spente._ «Sei uscito in maniera a dir poco scortese, dopo pranzo. Perché te ne sei andato così di corsa?»

«Non per Anna, stanne certo», _mi rispose invece Ermal, tirandosi giù il cappuccio mentre andava a prendere il mio posto sulla sedia accanto al camino acceso._ «E vi auguro ogni felicità per il figlio che nascerà.» _Lo udii sospirare._ «È la sua famiglia che non mi piace. Sono uscito prima di farmi sfuggire qualche sproloquio.»

 _Rimisi a posto la candela che avevo usato. Ora la stanza era un po’ meno cupa, ma pensai che sarebbe tornato il sole solo col ritorno di Anna, o finché non avessimo chiarito quella questione._ «Suo padre - mio suocero - mi ha fatto molte domande, dopo che te ne sei andato. Ho risposto a tutte col fatto che eri ancora scombussolato dal viaggio.»

«E hai fatto bene», _replicò Ermal, massaggiandosi i polsi sotto la camicia. Le sue guance si erano già arrossate, stando vicino a una fonte di calore._

_Lo raggiunsi, trascinando con me una sedia dal tavolo, non certo la più comoda visto che il mio amico vi stava sedendo sopra. Mi sedetti accanto a lui._

_E, come già accadeva in passato, Ermal capì quello che volevo dirgli solo da un’occhiata._ «Lo so», _mi disse, contrariato,_ «che qui non è come in città. Ma mi aspetto almeno che le persone capiscano cosa voglia dire mantenere un lutto.» _Sospirò, ancora, ma più infastidito rispetto a prima._

«La sua famiglia non voleva farlo apposta. Ma la gente di villaggio non può fare a meno di fare domande ai forestieri, sono l’unica fonte di distrazione che hanno», _tentai di giustificarli, benché in cuor mio sapevo che il mio amico aveva assolutamente ragione. L’inquisizione a cui era stato sottoposto durante le portate era stata semplicemente imbarazzante e invasiva. Non potei biasimarlo, anche se la condizione di marito della figlia mi proteggeva da un trattamento del genere. Che pure sperimentai a tempo debito, va detto, quindi potei concludere di non essere stato del tutto connivente, e di poter dormire ancora una notte con la coscienza silente._

«Puoi dire anche che la gente di villaggio si comporta in maniera insensata.» _Ermal si passò una mano tra i capelli, più volte, ma non ne venne a capo e non ne fu soddisfatto. La lasciò ricadere._ «Oggi ho visto una madre portare via suo figlio da un uomo che l’aveva soltanto aiutato. Correva come se quell’altro avesse la lebbra. E la sua compagna non è stata di grande aiuto.»

_Non dissi nulla, immaginando già di chi si potesse trattare. C’era una sola persona, in tutto il villaggio, che la gente trattava come un appestato quando non doveva averci a che fare per necessità, e non mi sentii molto fiero di me stesso nel constatare che non facevo nulla per cambiare quella realtà, seppure non mi unissi attivamente al coro generale._

_E mi sentii soltanto peggio quando Ermal puntò i suoi occhi nei miei._ «Ma perché le cose devono andare così?»

_Non potei che lasciarmi sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato. Da che eravamo ragazzi, era sempre stato Ermal quello tra noi due, ma anche col resto dei giovani di quel luogo poi diventati adulti, capace di arrivare a grandi astrazioni, per le quali trovava ogni volta il coraggio di uscire fuori dagli steccati che ci venivano continuamente imposti e che subivamo e imponevamo anche noi, una volta raggiunta l’età dei nostri genitori._

_Ma tra tutti i suoi ragionamenti brillanti, era sempre stato capace di far spazio anche a un’immensa ingenuità, che traduceva le crudeltà del mondo per quello che erano: nonsense. E nonsenso era ciò che aveva visto quel giorno._

_Guardai le fiammelle del focolare crepitare per un po’, non trovando subito le parole - e lo spirito - con cui affrontare di nuovo quegli occhi scuri, resi ancora più scuri dalla luce e dalle ombre che si rifrangevano contro il volto del mio amico._

_Confesso di aver sempre avuto quell’atteggiamento protettivo anche da ragazzi, quando ero l’unico con un po’ di sana paura delle punizioni in corpo da convincere i miei amici a lasciar perdere le bighellonate in corso, e, seppur con più sforzi del solito, riuscivo a portare dalla mia parte - la parte responsabile, o così l’ho sempre ritenuta - anche quell’incosciente di Ermal, troppo affamato di quel che lo circondava per vedere le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Complice l’assenza di un fratello tutto mio, mi ero intimamente arrogato il diritto di considerarci legati come dal sangue, e solo crescendo capii che anche lui provava lo stesso nei miei confronti, benché da ragazzini non ci fosse stato necessario esprimerlo con nessuna parola._

_E anche allora che avevamo oltrepassato quell’età serena, provai di nuovo quel desiderio di schermarlo da una realtà troppo brutta per poter esistere al di fuori di una favola edificante, com’era per l’appunto quella del “nostro” Lupo._

«Macco...guarda che se non mi vuoi dire come stanno le cose, io non ti farò domande. Lo scoprirò comunque da solo.»

 _Sospirai nuovamente, ma più per la rassegnazione nei confronti delle sue solite provocazioni. Ermal mi conosceva più a fondo di un riflesso nell’acqua, sarebbe stato inutile negare che avrei mille volte preferito strappare io quel velo piuttosto che farlo imbarcare in una ricerca che l’avrebbe sicuramente reso inviso a persone con cui avrebbe dovuto convivere in pace. Per quanto sembrava non esservene l’intenzione, nel suo animo._ «Le cose sono cambiate pochi giorni prima che voi partiste», _dissi, accingendomi ad usare l’attizzatoio per smuovere un poco le braci - e rimandare il momento del vero e proprio confronto a quando avessi trovato più coraggio._ «La luna di sangue non era vicina che di tre giorni, ma già si sentiva parlare degli avvistamenti del Lupo nel bosco, proprio al limitare del suo confine col villaggio. La famiglia dei Moro aveva una baita proprio dentro il bosco: il padre era taglialegna di professione, non avrebbe avuto senso per loro fare ogni giorno la strada dal villaggio agli alberi se potevano vivere in mezzo a ciò che gli portava lavoro, e dunque si erano sempre rifiutati di abbandonare la loro casa, anche se condividevano lo stesso territorio del Lupo, anche quando andò il borgomastro stesso a pregarli di mettersi al riparo dentro il villaggio quando avvennero quegli avvistamenti prima del tempo. Questo, prima dell’ultimo attacco.»

_Decisi che avevo rimestato abbastanza con l’attizzatoio, che dunque rimisi al suo giusto posto. Alzai infine lo sguardo su Ermal._

_Era sempre del suo insolito pallore, ma il suo volto esprimeva tutt’altro che timore di ciò che avrebbe ascoltato._ «Non ricordo l’attacco di quell’anno. Non ricordo neanche che avessero esposto i soliti paramenti contro il Lupo.»

«Non servirono. L’attacco avvenne all’esterno del villaggio.» _Presi un respiro, perché quella parte del mio racconto non sarebbe stata piacevole nemmeno per me._ «Gli adulti credevano che quell’anno, il Lupo ci avesse graziati. Speravano fosse la fine della maledizione, pregavano che non fosse il preludio a un massacro anche peggiore. Finché non mandarono un gruppo di uomini nel bosco, a controllare cosa fosse realmente avvenuto.

«La baita dei Moro aveva la porta divelta. Dentro...una cosa che quegli uomini, pur cacciatori di professione, e soldati di ventura al tempo delle guerre, non avevano mai visto.»

 _Diedi a Ermal il tempo di prepararsi alla notizia, poi continuai:_ «Il sangue copriva il pavimento. Padre, madre, la capofamiglia anziana e due dei tre figli. Tutti uccisi di una morte orribile: sventrati dal Lupo, senza nessuna pietà». _Deglutii._ «Quegli uomini avevano la morte negli occhi quando lo raccontarono, tornati al villaggio coi corpi da seppellire. Un’intera famiglia sterminata...tranne uno solo. L’unico tornato vivo insieme a loro.»

 _Ermal stette in silenzio, assorto nel modo che riuscivo ancora a riconoscere di quando rifletteva, quando poi mi chiese:_ «Era Fabrizio, vero? L’unico che si è salvato».

«Sì. L’avevano trovato sul soppalco che divideva coi fratelli, nascosto sotto i letti. Anche lui coperto di sangue, i vestiti sbrindellati, non faceva altro che tremare. Dovettero legarlo con delle corde per portarlo giù, non smetteva di dimenarsi neanche una volta giunto al villaggio. E aveva la follia negli occhi...ero ragazzo anch’io, non potei dimenticarmi uno sguardo del genere.»

«Aveva assistito al massacro della sua famiglia», _constatò Ermal, spaventosamente atono._  «Sarebbe stato folle il contrario.»

«Lo pensò anche il dottore che lo visitò, per capire se fosse stato morso dal Lupo o meno. Venne dato in custodia al parroco, e restò con noi al villaggio per un anno soltanto. Poi sparì.»

 _Ermal corrugò le sopracciglia._ «Era sparito?»

«Scappato, in realtà: durante la notte, quando persino il diacono chiudeva gli occhi per riposare. Lo cercarono per un po’, ma poi trassero la conclusione che fosse tornato a casa sua, nel bosco, e non ci diedero più peso.»

«Bel modo di prendersi cura di un ragazzino traumatizzato e senza più nessuno...»

«Il villaggio era più preso dal fatto che il Lupo non fosse riapparso a reclamare i suoi sacrifici. Non lo fece l’anno successivo, e non lo fece per molti altri anni ancora. Di Fabrizio e del terribile avvenimento che accadde alla sua famiglia non se ne parlò più, se non per mettere ulteriormente in guardia i bambini dall’andare nel bosco...» _Fui un attimo indeciso se raccontargli anche quella parte, spinto dal mio antico senso di protezione nei suoi confronti, ma poi mi ricordai perché avessi attaccato quel discorso sin dall’inizio, e scelsi di proseguire, ancora:_ «Se la gente del villaggio lo evita, è perché è arrivata alla conclusione che la scomparsa del Lupo e lo sterminio dei Moro fossero collegati. Il Lupo aveva finalmente reclamato la vendetta per la quale era apparso, ecco cosa andavano dicendo in giro. Il parroco e il borgomastro cercarono di calmare gli animi, specialmente quelli di coloro che avrebbero voluto anche la testa di Fabrizio su una picca: con tutta probabilità, dissero, il branco di lupi che abitava i nostri boschi si era finalmente estinto, e mandarono anche un paio di uomini per portare indietro delle carcasse a confermare la loro teoria. Ma ormai la credenza aveva preso piede: che i Moro fossero la vera fonte della maledizione e, con la loro uccisione, il Lupo fosse stato soddisfatto una volta per tutte. Se Fabrizio non fosse tornato, dieci anni dopo, a vendere la sua legna al confine del villaggio...»

«Cosa pretendevano», _ribatté Ermal,_ «che campasse d’aria? Addirittura che morisse?»

«Ermal...» _Era difficile farglielo capire in un modo che non suonasse troppo giustificazionista, ma ci provai lo stesso:_ «Questo posto...la sua gente...è un mondo infinitamente più piccolo e confinato rispetto alla città, e alla sua moltitudine di persone e credenze. Qui le tradizioni stesse si sono così legate alla legge che ormai è impossibile distinguere le une dalle altre. La nostra gente non può smettere di credere nel Lupo, non perché non voglia, ma perché ormai è entrato così tanto nel suo modo di pensare da essere diventato una parte di essa. Anche io penso che non sia giusto trattare Fabrizio come un emarginato, ma...».

«Ed eppure lo fai anche tu.» _Ermal era ferito, senza alcun dubbio. Non c’era riflesso delle fiamme che poteva farmi confondere col contrario._

 _Volli tanto prendermi la testa tra le mani. Mi maledissi per l’assurda sicurezza che quel che gli avrei detto non avrebbe intaccato il nostro rapporto. Ma ormai era cosa fatta, ed essendo a quei tempi un adulto, dovetti assumermi tutte le responsabilità delle mie azioni:_ «Senti...non ti nascondo che un poco, alcuni suoi atteggiamenti inquietano anche me. Vive isolato nel bosco, facendo solo Dio sa cosa. Anche lui ha preferito tagliare tutti i ponti con noi, anche da chi non lo considera la causa di tutti i nostri mali. Ma so pure che non c’è ragione sensata per odiarlo.»

_Non seppi cos’altro aggiungere. Volevo pregare il mio amico di credermi, ma sarebbe stato infinitamente patetico._

_Ermal non rispose subito, lasciandomi a macerare nei miei sensi di colpa. Si tormentò per un po’ l’orlo del suo mantello, laddove si era sfrangiato per l’usura. Quando i meccanismi che aveva nel cervello decisero di fermarsi, alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di me._

_Fortunatamente, senza alcun’ombra di biasimo._ «Non ho mai pensato che fossi una persona orribile, se è questo che ti stai chiedendo di me. So bene quanto tu sia l’esatto contrario.»

_Fui tentato di sospirare di sollievo, ma fui molto bravo nel controllarmi anche in quello._

_Percepii, tuttavia, che Ermal aveva ancora altro da dire. Lo intuii dal modo in cui giocherellava ancora col suo mantello, masticando tra sé una riflessione che era chiaramente indeciso se esternarmi o meno._

_Dovette pensare che io mi fossi esposto abbastanza da meritarmi di essere ricambiato, perché poi mi parlò:_ «Sai perché sono tornato qui, quando potevo restare in città, continuare a fare il mio lavoro per altre famiglie, anche assumere una cattedra all’università?».

 _Attesi la risposta._ «No, non lo so», _mi costrinsi a rispondere io infine, quando mi resi conto che in realtà Ermal stesse aspettando una replica da me._ «Perché sei tornato?»

«Perché non ho più nessuno nemmeno io.» _Ermal sembrò sul punto di ridere. Ed eppure, sembrava allo stesso tempo infinitamente triste._ «Che cosa mi rende diverso da lui, a questo punto?»

_A quello, mi accorsi di non avere una risposta vera e propria, e neanche una più sincera che potesse risultare minimamente umana._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è strano parlare di università in questo periodo, perché l'istituzione venne fondata nell'XI secolo.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a DonaSorry, GioTanner, MyDemonicas e RicordoSenzaOrigine per i commenti, e a tutti voi per i kudos!
> 
> ...no, non ho molto da dire. Sarà un capitolo abbastanza noioso, in verità.

 

 _Il_ _mio amico sembrava essersi riadattato in fretta alla vita del nostro villaggio. Dopotutto, non c’erano molte cose che avrebbe potuto fare: badare alla casa mentre io ero via, occuparsi del suo cavallo, accompagnarmi da Anna, per poi rintanarsi nella libreria della canonica, a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Gabbani su come girava il mondo fuori dai ristretti confini di quel posto, poi tornare a casa, leggere e annoiarsi di nuovo._

_Non c’era posto per lui alla scuola perché il villaggio non ne aveva mai avuta una, confidando nel parroco per l’istruzione dei loro fanciulli. Poi erano mancati sia lui che il diacono, e sia le madri che i padri preferivano educare i figli a casa, piuttosto che lasciarli alle cure di un religioso fuori dagli schemi, anche se venuto sin da Roma. E il borgomastro non aveva mai avuto figli nemmeno durante quegli anni in cui Ermal era stato via, dunque non poteva farsi assumere come precettore neanche da lui. La città più vicina dove cercare lavoro distava a una valle dalla nostra, ma lui non era nelle condizioni di potersi permettere immediatamente un altro viaggio del genere._

_Subiva con insofferenza il nostro isolamento. Non potevo biasimarlo più di tanto. Bastava già quello delle menti di chi lo circondava, d’altra parte. Mi spiace doverlo ammettere, ma eravamo così tagliati fuori dalla realtà che, giorno dopo giorno, aumentavano alle finestre e sulle architravi i paramenti a forma di lune e artigli, segno che il periodo della discesa del Lupo era sempre più vicino. Tutte superstizioni, secondo il mio fratello di spirito, inutili rimasugli di un terrore del divino infondato..._

_In città, coi suoi studi e le sue esperienze - quelle che mi raccontò, perlomeno - Ermal era finalmente riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso quella cappa di timore anche della propria ombra, e solo ora che era ritornato in quella caverna di posto si rendeva conto di quanto fosse diverso...tutto quanto, a dire il vero. E di come la gente intorno a lui guardasse realmente il mondo e gli altri; quand’era bambino non poteva capirlo, mi disse, e neanche io potevo, d’altra parte._

_Nell’età adulta, invece, era riuscito perfettamente ad afferrare la vera natura di quegli sguardi spauriti o corrucciati, mai una volta distesi. Capiva perché guardassero a quel modo la sua famiglia, al tempo che fu, quando presero la decisione di abbandonare quel recinto sicuro. E capiva perché guardassero lui nello stesso, identico modo quando tornò._

_Innanzitutto, Ermal non andava a messa. L’avevo pregato ben due domeniche di fila di seguirmi, almeno per fare le viste davanti all’intero paese, ma lui si era categoricamente rifiutato. Non perché avesse qualcosa contro il buon Dio - ammesso che esistesse, aggiungeva poi lui - ma perché gli strascichi dell’ultimo funerale tardavano a lasciarlo andare, specie nei suoi sonni._

_Ovviamente, non si aspettava che il paese lo capisse._

_Dovunque si recava, le falde rossastre del suo mantello attiravano sguardi come il miele le api, di qualunque natura fossero stati: fugaci, curiosi, irretiti. Ma Ermal non metteva in mezzo scusanti: non se ne sarebbe separato comunque. Poco importava che lo considerassero del colore dell’inferno, delle prostitute o di chissà quale altra scemenza bigotta. In città, quelle persone non sarebbero resistite un minuto, soleva commentare in quegli istanti in cui veniva guardato come la cosa più stravagante che avesse messo piede in Terra._

_Se non altro faceva spesso visita alla canonica, ma solo per leggere libri che già sapeva a memoria e discorrere col vicario anche di teorie che non avrebbero mai dovuto aleggiare sopra suolo consacrato, nell’opinione dei più._

_In sostanza, quanto il mio amico facesse sembrava puntare al suo più deciso estraniamento dalle tendenze della vita del villaggio, e di ciò, non potevo che sospirarne, per quanto egli mi tranquillizzasse, dicendomi che le conseguenze delle sue azioni sarebbero ricadute soltanto su se stesso._

 

_A vedere gli eventi che seguirono, ebbi ragione a non esserne poi così sicuro._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ermal diede una carezza vigorosa al collo del suo cavallo, chino a bere dall’abbeveratoio fissato in piazza. «Mi spiace», gli disse, «non sono come il tuo vecchio padrone».

Si era dimenticato di mettergli dell’acqua pulita, il giorno prima, e la povera bestia non si era neppure lamentata. Se non fosse andato sul retro a dar da mangiare il becchime all’unica gallina che Marco poteva permettersi di allevare, Ermal non si sarebbe forse mai reso conto che il cavallo di suo fratello stesse morendo di sete.

L’animale si risollevò, scrollando il capo. «Va bene, va bene», gli disse Ermal, asciugandosi con un angolo del mantello la faccia schizzata d’acqua. «Me lo sono meritato...» Avvolse meglio le redini intorno alla mano, pronto a riprendere la strada del ritorno.

Non aveva neanche fatto fare quattro passi al cavallo sul selciato della piazza, che la sua vista incrociò la persona di Fabrizio, uscente dalla bottega del fornaio, un sacco a pendergli da una spalla.

Si stava avviando lungo la strada quando incrociò un uomo che Ermal sapeva essere il nuovo oste, probabilmente diretto dal fornaio da dov’era appena uscito lui.

Come quegli lo vide, accelerò, per poi menargli una spinta che lo fece indietreggiare. «Si può sapere che ci fai, qui? Non puoi entrare nel villaggio!»

Ermal si era bloccato sul posto; il cavallo sbuffò, ritrovandosi improvvisamente davanti il suo padrone, ma restò fermo anche lui.

Fabrizio, inaspettatamente tranquillo, si chinò a raccogliere la sacca che gli era caduta. «Sono solo venuto a comprare del pane», rispose, e si rimise in piedi. «Ora me ne vado.»

«Sciocchezze!» A quel teatrino si era unita anche la moglie dell’oste, un cipiglio sdegnoso sotto la cuffietta che le raccoglieva i capelli. «Lo sanno tutti che i Moro sono stati maledetti dal Lupo, e che per questo non possono entrare in paese. Sei venuto a farci una fattura, non è vero?»

Fabrizio trasse un respiro. Si stava sforzando di restare calmo, era evidente da come gli tremava la mano che pendeva al fianco. «Non sono io, il vostro problema. Quindi, se non vi spiace, vi lascio come desiderate.»

Fece per incamminarsi, ma l’oste lo bloccò, afferrandogli una spalla. «Ti conviene aver pagato il giusto dal fornaio. Ricordo bene che razza di farabutto fosse tuo padre.»

Un crocchio di persone, uscite in piazza perché attirate dalle voci alte, si era formato a distanza da quanto stava avvenendo, curiose e intimorite.

Fabrizio si liberò di quella presa con uno scossone. «Mio padre non era un ladro!», sbottò.

«Come no!», intervenne la moglie dell’oste, altera. «C’è un motivo per cui siete stati maledetti, no? Se il borgomastro avesse mai avuto una spina dorsale, avrebbe avuto il buonsenso di uccidere anche te, quando ti hanno portato nel villaggio a maledire i nostri figli...»

«Ehi!!»

Il grido di Ermal troncò quell’assurdo processo. «Lasciatelo in pace», disse, facendosi avanti a passi decisi. Nessuno osò fermarlo, forse troppo presi dalla curiosità. «Ha solo comperato del pane, come stavate per fare voi, presumo. Se i conti non vi tornano, glielo pagherò io al fornaio.» Diede uno sguardo anche alla gente d’intorno.

Nessuno si mosse, ancora. Più paia d’occhi di quelli che potesse pensare lo fissavano, in attesa, senza emozioni.

Ipocriti, pensò Ermal, tutti quanti. «Lasciatelo andare e basta», tornò a rivolgersi all’oste. «Causare una rissa per un pezzo di pane non porterà che guai ai vostri affari, d’altra parte. Non siete d’accordo?»

Non si azzardò a guardare Fabrizio, ma con la coda dell’occhio poteva intravederlo rivolto verso di lui. Sperò solo che non si adirasse per aver preso le sue difese. Sarebbe stato idiota come lo erano gli astanti alla loro piccola disputa.

Fortunatamente, la faccia corrucciata dell’oste e quella illividita della sua donna decisero di aver dato abbastanza spettacolo per quel giorno, e non senza prima lanciare uno sguardo sdegnato a entrambi - a Fabrizio e persino a Ermal, che obiettivamente non c’entrava nulla con la loro discussione - se ne andarono per la loro strada, diretti alla bottega del fornaio.

I crocchi di persone si sparsero, non avendo avuto le ingiurie e il sangue in terra che desideravano. Peggio per loro, pensò Ermal, senza provare assolutamente niente nei loro riguardi.

«Grazie.»

La voce cavernosa di Fabrizio lo fece voltare, ed Ermal quasi si sorprese di trovarlo ancora lì. In effetti, non si era aspettato un suo ringraziamento. «Non ditelo neanche», replicò, con un sorriso cortese, «è evidente che la farinata con cui hanno fatto colazione stamattina fosse avariata».

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso anch’egli; a Ermal fece tuttavia piacere vederlo. «Immagino», disse allora il taglialegna, riprendendo in spalla la propria sacca e tornando al suo atteggiamento, «che voi siate un grande esperto di questi avvelenamenti, per riconoscerli così in fretta...».

«In città c’è chi si avvelena in maniera peggiore. Questi non sono nulla, credetemi.»

Fabrizio mosse l’altra mano come a scusarsi. «Vi prendo in parola...»

Ermal stava cercando un’altra replica sagace, quando si accorse alle sue spalle del cavallo tornato ad abbeverarsi. «Scusatemi», disse solo, e di fretta ritornò alla sua bestia, prima che potesse fare qualunque genere di danni.

La risata di Fabrizio lo raggiunse mentre riprendeva le redini. «Sarete un esperto degli uomini, ma non si può dire lo stesso dei vostri animali!»

«Ognuno ha le sue lacune», fu la giustifica di Ermal, sollevato dal fatto che il cavallo di suo fratello fosse così mansueto da farsi guidare senza protestare. A piedi, lo fece uscire una seconda volta dall’abbeveratoio.

Fabrizio lo guardava come ammirato, e Ermal non avrebbe mai detto che avrebbe visto una sola volta quegli occhi scuri rischiararsi. «Posso?», gli chiese poi, sollevando appena una mano in direzione del muso del cavallo.

«Fate pure», gli concesse Ermal. «È una cavalcatura di città», disse ancora, mentre Fabrizio si arrischiava a carezzare il collo dell’animale, «non si fa impressionare dal primo estraneo che gli si avvicina».

«Siete fortunato a possederne uno», gli disse Fabrizio, elargendo un’ultima carezza al cavallo. «Avete un modo per andarvene da qui quando volete.»

Ermal annuì, senza pensarci. «Già...» Riscuotendosi all’improvviso, controllò se le briglie si fossero allentate. Fabrizio gli aveva dato spazio per muoversi, e lui si incamminò, cavallo al seguito. «Ma purtroppo non ho altro posto in cui andare, al momento», soggiunse, arrischiandosi a dare per scontato che l’altro uomo camminasse nella sua stessa direzione.

Non si era sbagliato. «Posso chiedervi perché siete qui, allora?», gli chiese Fabrizio, camminandogli al fianco.

Ermal non gli rispose subito, più impegnato nel risalire la stradina ripida che li conduceva sempre più fuori dalle case, verso il confine, e nel tener saldi i finimenti per non far scivolare il cavallo. «È complicata», disse poi.

Neanche Fabrizio replicò immediatamente in risposta.

Solo quando furono in vista della fontana, coi primi alberi del bosco avanti agli occhi e una sola casa in fondo al sentiero, alle loro spalle, parlò di nuovo: «Ogni vita è complicata a modo suo».

Si toccò la fronte in saluto, facendo un piccolo inchino col capo. «E con questo, vi saluto.»

Ermal mimò il suo stesso congedo, per scherzo, e restò a guardarlo incamminarsi verso la foresta.

Quando la sua figura sparì attraverso gli alberi, strattonò le redini che aveva in mano e condusse il cavallo a ritroso per lo stesso sentiero, di nuovo indietro verso il villaggio.

 

* * *

 

«È permesso?»

Ma non ci voleva realmente un permesso per entrare nella canonica. Gabbani teneva il portone sempre aperto per chiunque ne avesse bisogno, peccato solo che nessuno nel villaggio pareva volere un suo consiglio.

Ermal era l’unico a visitarlo.

Si lasciò sfuggire un brivido dalle labbra: all’interno della canonica faceva persino più freddo che all’esterno. Si strinse nel mantello, strofinandosi le braccia.

Il vicario riemerse dal suo rosario - ma più probabilmente si era addormentato mentre sgranava la corona, a giudicare da come fosse seduto scomposto sul suo scranno. «Avete ragione», esordì, «queste quattro candele non bastano a riscaldarci le ossa». Aveva acceso tutti e quattro i ceri pasquali presenti nella stanza.

«Non temete di rovinarli?», gli chiese Ermal in merito, avvicinandoglisi. Si teneva strette le falde del mantello sia per non farle impigliare nella paccottiglia sparsa per la stanza, sia perché effettivamente sentiva un freddo del diavolo.

Gabbani sbuffò tutta la sua indignazione in un acuto che lo faceva più teatrante che parroco di necessità. «Temo piuttosto per il mio congelamento!»

Ermal ne rise brevemente. «Il vostro assistente non è andato a prendervi la legna, stamattina?»

«Purtroppo no», rispose l’altro, rigirandosi distrattamente tra le dita i grani di legno dipinto. «L’ha beccato il malanno di stagione, e sua madre ha preferito seppellirlo sotto le coperte e i suoi infusi. Se fossi un popolano, scommetterei la mia rendita sul fatto che ci abbia perfino pregato, perché suo figlio non tornasse più in canonica.»

A Ermal parve un po’ esagerato, benché non fosse poi così distante dalla realtà.

Il vicario puntò improvvisamente i suoi occhietti scuri su di lui, attenti. «Però potreste andarci voi a prenderla per me?»

Prendendo tempo, Ermal gettò un’occhiata al caminetto spento, incassato in una delle quattro mura. Non c’era neanche un fascio di legna accanto. Gabbani badava con indolenza ai propri doveri, e dedusse che doveva riservare lo stesso trattamento a quant’altro lo circondava. Forse iniziava a capire perché Roma l’avesse sbolognato al loro villaggio.

Ma, d’altra parte, senza un ingrato fanciullo a cui riversare la sua conoscenza, Ermal aveva ben poco per le mani a tenerlo impegnato. «Non c’è problema», disse quindi, rendendo lo strambo vicario improvvisamente raggiante, «posso pensarci io».

 

* * *

 

Non aveva messo subito in conto il fatto che sarebbe dovuto uscire dal villaggio, ma col cavallo di suo fratello a disposizione, Ermal non guardava a quell’eventualità come a un pericolo imminente.

Gabbani gli aveva dato dei denari per pagare il taglialegna, che Ermal aveva custodito in un borsellino che si legò alla cintura. Si portò dietro soltanto un pezzo di pane, in caso sia della propria fame che di quella di un qualche animale selvatico che avesse parato loro la strada, e contando sulla fontana al confine per abbeverare il cavallo al ritorno, si avviò verso la foresta.

Più che un bosco di pini, seri e svettanti verso il cielo come lance, era un querceto di roveri dall’aspetto apparentemente placido, finché uno non avesse scoperto la sanguinosa storia che quei tronchi e quelle chiome nascondevano al loro interno.

Il sentiero di brecciolina dopo un po’ spariva, nascosto da erba, foglie cadute, sassi ed eventualmente resti animali, che gli zoccoli del cavallo su cui Ermal montava per fortuna non incontrarono né nel tragitto di andata, né in quello di ritorno.

Ermal era stato un altro dei bambini del villaggio a cui veniva categoricamente proibito di avventurarsi nel bosco, e benché negli anni passati fuori dal villaggio ne aveva infine attraversati, non riuscì a non meravigliarsi dell’ambiente che lo circondava. Vi aveva fantasticato così tante volte da ricordare a menadito gli incubi che poi faceva sulle storie che vi inventava, volte a spaventare Marco o i suoi fratelli. Aveva persino progettato, in un’occasione, di sgattaiolare di nascosto via di casa per introdursi nel bosco e rubare una sola foglia, o una ghianda, qualcosa che avrebbe attestato il suo coraggio e gli avrebbe finalmente dato modo di inserirsi nella piccola comitiva di fanciulli che popolava le strade del loro villaggio coi giochi e gli schiamazzi. Per poi essere rimpiazzata dai loro figli, come aveva notato lui stesso non molti giorni prima. Ma sua madre era sempre stata molto attenta, e Ermal non era mai riuscito ad attuare i suoi piani di gloria, ritrovandosi dunque trent’anni dopo a vagare per quei luoghi un tempo così desiderati ed esplorati solo dalla sua fantasia.

Inutile dire che, dopo anni e anni di aspettative, ne rimase un po’ deluso. Alle sue orecchie risuonava melodioso il frusciare delle chiome, accarezzate gentilmente dal vento, il crocchiare delle foglie secche sotto il suono cadenzato degli zoccoli del suo cavallo, e di tanto in tanto il cinguettare degli esserini che abitavano i rami sopra la sua testa. Niente ululati in lontananza, né bassi ringhi di minaccia ai suoi piedi.

Ermal tirò delicatamente le redini, fermando il cavallo.

Ora che ci pensava, non aveva la minima idea di dove andare a cercare Fabrizio. Non sapeva dove fosse situata la baita dei Moro, né se il taglialegna l’avesse abbandonata per costruirsi un rifugio altrove.

Guardandosi indietro, poteva ancora vedere il limitare illuminato di sole del querceto, la strada di casa facilmente ritrovabile. Poteva sempre uscire e tornare da Gabbani coi suoi dubbi. Forse lui sapeva dove Fabrizio vivesse.

«Ermal?»

L'appena nominato si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione, e si ritrovò a trattenere le redini del suo cavallo, improvvisamente scalpitante.

Fabrizio Moro era apparso all’improvviso, come un abitante dei boschi in piena regola. «Cosa ci fate qui?», gli chiese, guardandolo con aria interrogativa, o forse era per il sole alle sue spalle che corrugava la fronte.

«Io...» D’un tratto, la mente di Ermal si fece vuota, per poi sovvenirgli del motivo della sua incursione. «Mi manda il parroco del villaggio, ha finito improvvisamente la legna.» A prova di ciò, si slacciò il borsello dalla cintura e lo lanciò a Fabrizio.

Il taglialegna lo acchiappò al volo, e svolse il laccetto per contare i soldi.

Ermal ne fu un poco risentito, ma considerata la storia personale di quell’uomo, aveva ogni diritto di dubitare persino di un prete.

Fabrizio si mise il borsello in tasca, e riprese l’accetta. «Seguitemi», gli disse poi, incamminandosi verso l’interno della boscaglia.

Ermal smontò da cavallo, e tenendolo sempre per le redini s’incamminò anche lui.

Oltrepassando tronco dopo tronco, i loro stivali e gli zoccoli della cavalcatura a calpestare le foglie secche sull’erba rada dell’autunno, il precettore non riusciva a non sopprimere quella strana apprensione che aveva iniziato ad agitarsi nel suo petto.

Non c’era il lupo cattivo delle favole ad aspettarlo tra gli alberi, si disse, e tanto meno sarebbe stato richiamato dal suo mantello, respingendo l’istinto che gli diceva di togliersi di dosso la cappa scarlatta, che frusciava sfiorando il terreno. E poi, aggiunse tra sé, anche se fosse stato, il suo accompagnatore aveva un’ascia con sé per abbatterlo. Poteva stare tranquillo.

La famigerata baita era una casupola di legno, incastrata fra un albero più magro a un lato e il tronco di una grossa quercia sul retro, probabilmente secolare. L’abitazione pareva sul punto di cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro, ma Ermal non lo fece notare al suo proprietario.

V’era un grosso quantitativo di legna tagliata, in un punto non molto discosto dalla casa: una grossa catasta, disposta come un muro irregolare di tronchi. Fabrizio vi si diresse con l’accetta che gli batteva contro un fianco.

La conficcò in un ceppo ancora radicato al suolo, con un gesto fluido che lasciò intendere a Ermal, impegnato nel legare le redini del suo cavallo a un rovere in crescita, che svolgesse il lavoro di suo padre da molto tempo. Ma era naturale, si disse poi, con un sottile senso di vergogna a serpeggiare nel suo animo: non poteva non svolgere in maniera quasi meccanica un’attività che gli portava da mangiare da tutta una vita. Si sentì in colpa, ma non era mai stato responsabile della sua fine, e si diede dello sciocco per quello. Finché non si intimò di smetterla con tutti quei pensieri senza senso.

Ignaro dei ragionamenti in contrasto nella mente del suo visitatore inaspettato, Fabrizio si era diretto al cumulo di legna accatastata. Iniziò a trarne ciocchi e rami spessi, che lasciava cadere man mano ai suoi piedi.

Ermal gli si avvicinò, facendogli alzare lo sguardo al rumore dei suoi passi. «Mi spiace per la vista», gli disse Fabrizio, indicandosi la camicia chiazzata di sudore con un mezzo sorriso. «Ma fa troppo freddo per levarmela.»

«Non...non è necessario.» Ermal era rimasto stranito da quella puntualizzazione.

Anche Fabrizio doveva esserlo, perché smise subito di aspettare una sua replica e si rimise a tirar fuori legna. «Dite che basterà al vostro prete per un’altra settimana ancora?»

«Credo abbia più la tendenza a sovrastimare le proprie risorse», commentò Ermal in tono distratto; non avrebbe dovuto e nemmeno era mai stato nelle sue intenzioni, ma la sua attenzione si era lentamente spostata dalla legna che cadeva sull’erba allo scollo della camicia del taglialegna che si intravedeva tra il movimento delle sue braccia, al cordino che pian piano scendeva dallo spacco tra stoffa e pelle, finché il peso non lo fece tendere del tutto nel vuoto.

Una stilla di sole vi rimbalzò appena sopra, riuscendo a passare tra le fronde, ed Ermal ebbe quasi un brivido nel distinguere finalmente di cosa si trattasse.

Poi realizzò che Fabrizio si era fermato, e si stava pulendo le mani con la pezza che si teneva legato al polso. E si era reso conto di come lo stesse guardando, perché lo stava scrutando a sua volta, ma in volto.

Le guance di Ermal fecero in fretta ad accaldarsi sgradevolmente. Aprì la bocca, ma non aveva una giustifica pronta nella sua mente.

Fabrizio intervenne prima: «È un talismano». Riallacciata la pezza al polso, prese tra due dita il pendente su cui si era focalizzata così tanto l’attenzione del suo ospite, mostrandoglielo. «L’ha fatto mia nonna. Per tutti e tre. Per difenderci dal Lupo, diceva...»

Un dente di animale, bianco e pulito, e un ciuffo di inconfondibili peli grigiastri, legati insieme.

«Ma ha funzionato solo con me.» Fabrizio lasciò ricadere quel pendente sulla camicia, dove rimbalzò appena. Era impossibile pensare che un affarino del genere lo avesse potuto realmente proteggere da una forza selvaggia come quella di un animale affamato. E, a giudicare dalle pieghe ai margini dei suoi occhi, era evidente che nemmeno lui ci credeva.

«Mi dispiace.» Era il minimo che Ermal, meno accaldato di poco prima, potesse dirgli. E poi, quasi per mutua solidarietà nella tristezza, aggiunse: «Anch’io sono l’unico rimasto della mia famiglia. Sono morti tutti».

Fabrizio si chinò, iniziando a legare insieme i fasci di legna. «Non sbranati dal Lupo, voglio sperare...»

«No.» Ermal spostò lo sguardo, spinto dai ricordi che si inseguivano nella sua mente. «La febbre...e poi la guerra...me li hanno portati via, uno alla volta.»

Resosi conto dello stato d’animo in cui poteva aver piombato l’altro, si inginocchiò anche lui, e iniziò a comporre un altro fascio di legna per aiutarlo. «Ma la vita va avanti, non è così?»

«Sì, è così.» Fabrizio non lo guardava in volto, più impegnato nello strattonare nodi affinché i fasci non si slegassero, perdendo rami. «La vita va avanti...e a volte lascia noi indietro...»

«Ma è giusto così, no?»

Questa volta, Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su Ermal.

Che si accorse immediatamente di essere guardato in maniera stranita. «Andare avanti, anche per quelli che non ci sono più», si spiegò. «È per questo che noi restiamo indietro.»

Fabrizio stette a guardarlo ancora un po’, quasi cercasse nell’espressione del suo volto, o nei suoi occhi, la chiave di lettura di quella frase. Poi imbracciò un paio di fasci di legname, e si rimise in piedi. «Avete una strana concezione del mondo, Ermal.»

«Me lo sono sentito dire spesso», replicò lui, imitandolo. Lo guidò al cavallo, dove provvedettero a fissare la legna alla sella con dell’altro cordame, appendendo i carichi ai fianchi in modo da equilibrare il peso su ambo i lati dell’animale.

Il quale non fece proteste, scalpicciò solo per distribuire quel nuovo peso su se stesso. Per ricompensarlo, Fabrizio gli elargì un’altra carezza sul collo. «Ricordate la strada per tornare al villaggio?», chiese poi al padrone.

«Semmai dovessi perdermi, saprei dove tornare a chiedere indicazioni», replicò Ermal in tono ironico. Si tirò il mantello da un lato, in modo da non intralciarlo mentre saliva a cavallo.

Fabrizio si allontanò di un passo, permettendogli di riprendere il controllo della sua cavalcatura. «Tornereste davvero indietro?»

«Mi sembrate incredulo», ribatté Ermal, riaggiustandosi il mantello sulle spalle, poi riprese le redini. «Pensate che quattro alberi spaventino anche me?», gli rigirò poi la domanda, rivolgendogli un sorriso spavaldo.

Che si smorzò, non appena si rese conto che quello sul volto di Fabrizio era più di disillusione. «Forse vi converrebbe. Considerato che vi siete giocato il vostro alloggio in osteria, prendendo le mie difese.»

«Il mio amico è ben rifornito di vino, in quanto a dove alloggio.» Ermal abbandonò la sfrontatezza per una più appropriata fermezza nelle parole e nei modi. «E non bastano quattro chiacchiere di borgata a farmi cambiar opinione di una persona.»

«Ne siete così sicuro?» Sebbene potesse essere rimasto colpito da quella risposta, non una ruga sul volto di Fabrizio mutò, facendogli quella domanda.

Ed Ermal capì cosa ci stava sotto, per cui si permise di far riapparire un tenue sorriso in volto, a tranquillizzarlo. «Se leggeste un po’ di più, ve ne rendereste conto anche voi.»

«Ah, su quello non c’è pericolo.» Fabrizio aveva scrollato le spalle con disinvoltura. «Per fare il nostro lavoro, non c’è bisogno di impararlo sulle scritture. Così mi hanno insegnato...»

«Capisco.» Ermal fece indietreggiare un poco il suo cavallo, chiaramente desideroso di riprendere il galoppo. Tornò a sfidare Fabrizio con lo sguardo. «Questa la prendo come una prova personale, siete avvertito.»

A Fabrizio quasi venne da ridere. Stornò il suo sguardo, forse per nascondere l’ilarità. «Mi pare di capire che ci rivedremo...»

Ermal non capiva cosa ci fosse da nascondersi. Non era così ripugnante da non essere guardato, nella sua opinione, ma qualcosa gli disse che sarebbe stato meglio non esternare nemmeno quel pensiero. «Se non è a voi che reca disturbo», si limitò a replicare.

«No. Affatto.» Forse preso un po’ più di coraggio, Fabrizio era tornato a guardarlo. «Solo...non ci sono abituato, sapete.»

A Ermal non servirono altre spiegazioni per capire cosa intendesse dire. «Non ci sarebbe niente di male se vi abituaste.»

 

* * *

 

«E quindi», disse Marco, «ora insegni al taglialegna a leggere e scrivere?». Ma pareva più ilare che scandalizzato.

Ermal, in mano il libro preso in prestito alla canonica, fece spallucce. «Qualcuno doveva pur farlo, visto che si è sistematicamente isolato dalla civiltà per quasi trent’anni. E sarebbe anche ora, aggiungerei.»

Marco scosse la testa, ma con aria bonaria. «Quando ti metti in testa una cosa, tu...»

Ed Ermal non ribatté, perché sapeva fin troppo bene a cosa si riferisse. Mise il libro dentro la propria sacca, aveva intenzione di riportarlo al vicario prima che si apprestasse a pranzare.

«La cosa che mi sorprende di più», gli arrivò la voce di Marco, mentre tirava il laccio alla sua borsa, «è che Fabrizio ti dia addirittura il permesso di entrare in casa sua».

«Perché non è una persona maleducata, evidentemente.» Ermal si tirò in spalla la sacca.

Marco non pareva ancora convinto. «Non si è mai nemmeno fatto vedere all’osteria...è strano, che adesso accetti di buon grado la compagnia di altri.» Sollevò le sopracciglia. «Soprattutto di una persona logorroica come te.»

«Chissà», fece Ermal, dandogli una spintarella amichevole a una spalla. «Magari vuole solo mangiarmi!»

 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cori è incazzata.
> 
> E cosa fa Cori, quando è incazzata?  
> Scrive.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: l'incazzatura mi ha pure fatto dimenticare di ringraziare MyDemonicas, DonaSorry, Elisa83 e RicordoSenzaOrigine per i commenti allo scorso capitolo! *torna nel vuoto cosmico*

 

Ermal si riprese il libro con un sorriso divertito. «Questo è imbrogliare, signor Moro, non apprendere. Vi ho chiesto di leggere _da voi,_  non di andare a memoria della _mia_ lettura.»

«Comunque ho letto lo stesso, no?»

Ermal scosse la testa, più che per rassegnazione, in realtà per mascherare il suo riso dall'espressione sagace sul volto dell'altro. Lo attendeva al varco, diceva. Lo stava braccando.

Ah, ma lui era riuscito a sfuggire a trappole ben più insidiose, per cui chiuse quei pensieri improvvisi dietro una porta. Non poteva permettersi una sconfitta, e la ritirata era fuori discussione. «Gli alunni a cui ho insegnato erano tutti più giovani di voi, ed eppure hanno imparato in fretta. Non gioca molto a vostro favore, come vedete...»

Fabrizio sprofondò un po' di più tra i braccioli della sedia di legno che era stata di suo padre e di suo nonno prima di lui. «Loro hanno tutta la vita davanti, per perdere tempo appresso alle vostre letture. Quanto a me, mi basta saper tagliar legna per sopravvivere.»

Ermal scosse nuovamente la testa. «Non mi farete demordere solo per pigrizia.» Pazientemente, gli rimise sotto gli occhi il libro, ma aperto a una pagina diversa, e gli indicò il punto da cui partire. «Dall’inizio e ad alta voce», disse, dandogli le spalle mentre si allontanava dal tavolo fingendo la più totale indifferenza. «E con calma, soprattutto. Me ne accorgerò se imbrogliate un’altra volta.»

Il sospiro di Fabrizio si fece sentire in tutta la sua esasperazione. Ma lo seguì ben presto la sua voce grave, intrisa di quell’incertezza tipica di chi, leggendo, si sforza di non sbagliare e allo stesso tempo di non andare troppo veloce per finire in fretta il suo compito.

Ed Ermal restò ad ascoltare in silenzio, sedutosi all’altro capo del tavolaccio.

Era il loro terzo incontro, dopo il precedente, in cui Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di leggere all’interno, dato che fuori pioveva, e il precedente ancora, in cui la diffidenza lo aveva spinto a farli restare sui gradini di casa. Non doveva aver creduto seriamente alla proposta con cui l’aveva lasciato quel giorno in cui era venuto a ritirare la legna del vicario, e la faccia stolida con cui l’aveva visto arrivare, dal ceppo sul quale sedeva ad affilare la sua ascia, Ermal dovette ammettere di aver dovuto trattenere una risata nel vederla. Il taglialegna l’aveva squadrato con un sopracciglio emblematicamente alzato quando aveva cavato fuori di borsa il libro che gli aveva portato per esercitarsi, ma non aveva fatto nulla di più che una scrollata di spalle, e lo aveva accettato. Quanto a lui, aveva seppur automaticamente messo in moto la sua capacità di osservazione. Dopotutto, per il suo compito gli bastavano le orecchie.

La facciata della baita dei Moro presentava una tettoia fatta di tegole di legno, unite tra loro con una malta rudimentale: stoppie impastate a sabbia e resina. Fabrizio aveva raccontato a Ermal che quell'impiastro reggeva anche l’intera struttura della casa, laddove non fosse inchiodata: le fessure tra le assi dei pavimenti, sopraelevati dalla terra viva per non marcire, e i tronchi spessi come le spalle di un giovane uomo che andavano a formare i muri. Sulle pareti all'esterno facevano capolino macchie di muschi e ciuffetti di erbe selvatiche, riusciti ad attecchire proprio in quelle strettissime feritoie, dove si condensava la brina d'inverno e la rugiada in primavera. Solo il camino era in pietra, all'interno della baita, e la struttura che la teneva in piedi al di sotto, a tre gradini dal terreno: entrambi realizzati con le rocce di bosco e le pietre di fiume più grosse che i suoi bisnonni avessero potuto trovare, e tenute insieme da un legante più duraturo di uno naturale. Non erano state intagliate molte finestre, e le due sul davanti della casa avevano i vetri sporchi di polvere e resina, ma Ermal non ci avrebbe fatto caso comunque, giacché Fabrizio le teneva tutte chiuse cogli scuri.

In ogni angolo della casa, a sfidare il buio che l'avrebbe altrimenti riempita, erano accese delle candele: sul caminetto, in mezzo alla tavola, sistemate su piattini da tè ormai inservibili o incollate direttamente con la cera sulle superfici, come nel caso del mucchietto disposto dal padrone di casa lungo il cassone curiosamente fermo al muro dell'ingresso. Dopo essersi chiesto cosa ci fosse al riparo di un lucchetto che immaginava non venisse forzato da anni, e non trovando una risposta adeguata, Ermal paragonò quella fila di candele irregolari alle mura di una qualche fortificazione, come quelle delle città che lui e la sua famiglia avevano attraversato negli anni. E una mezza fortezza pareva essere quella stessa baita, con le finestre chiuse, il suo abitante eremita e la sua posizione difesa e mascherata dagli alberi, compresi i due cui la struttura si appoggiava.

Si preoccupava soltanto che il fumo delle candele e la loro luce tutto sommato insufficiente non affaticassero la vista del suo allievo improvvisato, né che eventualmente potessero mandare a fuoco la capanna con loro due all'interno. Ma immaginava fossero anni, che Fabrizio vivesse a quella maniera fra quelle quattro mura, e in ogni caso Ermal preferì restare zitto su molte cose, limitandosi a far vagare lo sguardo ed esplorare - indagare - per quanto gli fosse concesso dalla decenza - o almeno, mentre gli occhi di Fabrizio erano fissi sulle pagine e non poteva vederlo.

Ermal non era un cacciatore, ma per fare il maestro bisogna avere degli occhi altrettanto allenati, e i suoi, per tutta una serie di vicissitudini, lo erano. Fu così che, nonostante la perenne penombra tremolante delle candele - il cui calore delle fiammelle, unito all'atmosfera chiusa e viziata della baita, non lo convinsero in nessun caso a levarsi il mantello di dosso nemmeno una volta - riuscì a notare più particolari di quanto il gentile ma schivo padrone di casa gli aveva seppur involontariamente indicato.

Il famigerato soppalco occupava tutto un lato della baita - che era comunque piuttosto piccola negli interni a dispetto dell'apparenza esterna - e al di sopra ospitava forme confuse sotto teli rudimentali - lenzuola, sacchi stracciati e aperti, quella che doveva essere una vecchia palandrana e sicuramente dell'altro che lui dal basso non poteva vedere - rese ancora più curiose dalle ombre dense che il soffitto inclinato del tetto vi gettava. Era l'unico punto della casa in cui Fabrizio non avesse acceso candele, ed Ermal immaginò, complice il racconto di Marco, che fosse lo spazio in cui dormivano lui e i suoi fratelli, al tempo che fu. La scaletta per arrivarci era pesantemente impolverata, il che rafforzò in Ermal l'opinione che Fabrizio non vi salisse praticamente mai.

Lo spazio al di sotto, invece, doveva essere stato riservato ai suoi genitori: Ermal lo intuiva dal letto, troppo grande per una persona sola e celato da più coperte, oltre che un'informe pelliccia di quello che doveva essere orso, e da quel mobiletto accanto, una rudimentale toletta su cui riposava, accanto a ciotola e caraffa sbeccata, una sola candela, spenta ma abbastanza consumata da farne intuire l'uso saltuario.

Nel complesso, più che una fortezza in cui difendersi, quella casupola pareva più un rifugio, come se chi l'abitasse in realtà non cercava, quasi come per sfida, di isolarsi in attesa di un attacco, ma piuttosto che si fosse ritagliato un suo angolo nel mondo, in cui, pur coi suoi modi, poteva sentirsi al sicuro. O, più probabilmente, Ermal si era lasciato suggestionare da quel che si diceva e da come gli appariva il taglialegna. Nonostante non fosse accaduto la volta precedente che si erano incontrati, aveva pensato che l'avrebbe mandato via al solo vederlo, e invece si era dimostrato meno misantropo di quanto avesse supposto lui.

Come tutti i giovani a cui aveva dovuto impartire un’istruzione, inoltre, anche Fabrizio aggrottava la fronte nel cercare di riconoscere le lettere, arricciava le labbra e si mordeva la lingua nel tentare di pronunciare le parole con la giusta sequenza di suoni, e per il nervosismo picchiettava di continuo con un dito l’angolo rilegato del volume. Tutti gesti che lo rendevano più umano di quanto in paese si andava dicendo.

Ermal non aveva mai visto quelle espressioni sul volto di un adulto: era una situazione decisamente diversa, che gli lasciava sfuggire un sorriso, anche perché non di rado Fabrizio masticava delle mezze imprecazioni in seguito alle sillabe in cui inciampava, e lui aveva una curiosa e poco appropriata voglia di continuare a sentirlo borbottare così in difficoltà piuttosto che bacchettarlo sulle mani per riprenderlo, come in teoria avrebbe dovuto fare. Ma non aveva mai usato la bacchetta sui ragazzi che aveva seguito fino al momento del suo trasferimento, per quanto lo avessero fatto penare con le loro proteste e i loro dispetti, e di certo non l’avrebbe fatto in quel caso, non soprattutto con un uomo che sapeva maneggiare un’accetta come lui una penna.

Lo raggiunse un secondo sbuffo acuto del suo "allievo". «Mi arrendo. ‘sta roba non fa per me», borbottò quegli, e lasciò cadere il libro sul tavolo; sul piano, i due piattini con su le rispettive candele accese tintinnarono in seguito all’urto, ma le fiammelle non si spensero.

Ermal non sospirò a sua volta, né lo redarguì: era troppo allenato ai capricci dei suoi allievi. «Ci vuole tempo, per queste “robe”, e pazienza soprattutto...e poi, senza saper leggere, non si va da nessuna parte oggigiorno. Se un dottore o un giudice volesse imbrogliarvi, come potreste dimostrarlo se non sapeste leggere una prescrizione o una condanna incorrette?»

Fabrizio stirò le labbra in una smorfia di scetticismo. Forse stava pensando che gli sarebbe bastata la sua ascia per risolvere un problema del genere.

Ermal, a quel punto, si alzò dalla sua sedia. «Se portaste il segno, sarebbe più facile», gli disse, avvicinandosi. «È dalla prima lezione che ve lo dico.»

«È dalla prima lezione che vi dico pure di darmi del tu», replicò Fabrizio, ignorando bellamente l’uomo giunto sul suo fianco, «ma voi manco questo avete fatto...».

«Non fatemi ripetere», gli disse Ermal con un sorriso serafico, recuperando il libro, «non mi farete arrendere così facilmente». Strisciò il tomo, ancora aperto, di fronte a Fabrizio. «Siete peggio dei ragazzini», gli disse ancora, sopra una sua spalla, quando gli prese una mano - sorvolando sulla totale indolenza dell’altro, ostinato tanto quanto lui - e la posò sulla pagina.

Gli puntò l’indice sulla prima parola del paragrafo iniziale, la cui capitale era racchiusa in una bella cornice rossa dai ghirigori dorati, e non tolse la propria mano da sopra la sua. «Iniziamo da qui...»

Sbatté le palpebre. Fu un momento, come un giramento di testa improvviso, ma ai suoi occhi parve quasi che il suo palmo pallido riposasse sopra una grossa zampa d’animale, e non certo quella di uno domestico.

Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, e la sensazione dei suoi polpastrelli lo aiutò ad uscire da quell’inganno: non si sbagliava, era un dorso di mano umana irruvidito dal lavoro e dalle intemperie ciò che sentiva, e per l’appunto, era ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano.

Era stato uno scherzo delle candele, si disse, rassicurandosi: durante i suoi studi, si era praticamente abituato a vedere le ombre più impensabili strisciare fra gli scaffali delle cupe biblioteche che era uso visitare fino all’ora più tarda che poteva permettersi, e l’illuminazione di quei luoghi non era certo la stessa di quella di un cortile al sole.

Si schiarì la voce, notando con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione sul volto di Fabrizio, che lo stava a guardare, pazientando per quella che considerava di certo l’ennesima delle sue stranezze di maestro cittadino. «Allora, volete iniziare?»

«Solo se questo “voi” da signorotti di corte sparisce all’istante. Fa fare brutta figura alla mia baracca.»

Ermal fu seriamente tentato di sospirare lui, a quel punto, o roteare gli occhi. Ma, orgoglioso com’era, non fece nessuna delle due cose. Sapeva riconoscere un compromesso vantaggioso quando lo vedeva. «Va bene. Basta che ci metti un po’ d’impegno, stavolta, e che prendi la cosa sul serio.»

Ubbidiente, Fabrizio riportò gli occhi su quella pagina, e non tolse il proprio dito indice da sotto quello di Ermal, né gli impedì di guidarlo lungo la frase che si accingeva a leggere. « _Si - gno - ri im - pe - ra - do - ri, re e du - ci..._ »

Ermal avrebbe potuto giurare di udire una nota di sicurezza in più nella sua voce.

 

* * *

 

Gabbani, ormai, non si stupiva più nel vedere Ermal in canonica, specialmente cogli occhi a perlustrare i tomi della libreria. «Come va col nostro taglialegna?»

«Molto bene.» E il tono in cui l'aveva detto non mentiva. «È riuscito ad arrivare alla fine del primo capitolo in un mese.»

Gabbani fece spallucce. «Tempo altri tre anni e se lo finisce, il Milione. Gli piace, almeno?»

«Abbastanza...» Ermal parlava sovrappensiero, chino ad esaminare lo scaffale all’altezza del suo petto.

«Se volete tenervi il libro, per me non è un problema. Tanto, non viene a leggerlo nessuno.» Gabbani si fece una risatina. «Chi prendo in giro, qui dentro non ci viene mai nessuno.»

«Avete pur sempre il vostro uditorio, a messa...», ribatté Ermal, più concentrato nello scorrere i dorsi dei libri.

«L’unico momento in cui sopportano la mia presenza», lo corresse il vicario, storcendo il naso e dando al suo volto un’espressione ancora più buffa - che l’altro purtroppo non poteva vedere, di spalle com’era. «Un prete vale l'altro, immagino, basta che legga le Scritture e condanni gli eccessi nell'omelia. Ma è pur sempre la mia missione», disse poi con un sospiro, e sgranando la sua collana del rosario, si diresse verso l’inginocchiatoio alla parete col gigantesco crocifisso.

Ora che Ermal lo guardava, non gli sembrava più tanto enorme come gli appariva da bambino, ma restava ugualmente quella leggera aura inquietante intorno alla figura del Cristo inchiodato, fra le ginocchia spellate, le vene livide contro il pallore della pelle, smaltata in modo da apparire tirata, quasi malata, e l’espressione di sofferenza che gli contorceva i tratti del volto, e gli occhi quasi del tutto rivoltati verso l’alto, bianchi da fargli spavento anche adesso, con le goccioline di sangue a colargli sulla fronte dalla corona di spine infissa in testa, realizzata con spine _vere_ \- un dono al precedente parroco da un pellegrinaggio in Terra Santa.

Ma il vicario restò imperturbabile, davanti a quella figura terribile, e in tutta tranquillità si inginocchiò sulla pediera di legno scuro. «Se volete restare a leggere, fate pure», disse a Ermal, parlandogli senza voltarsi, impegnato com’era nel districare i grani dai nodi che si erano creati nel giocherellarci com’era solito fare. «Anche perché dubito fortemente che vogliate unirvi a me in preghiera...»

«Sarò muto come una tomba», gli assicurò Ermal, traendo per l’appunto un libro dallo scaffale, dopo almeno mezz’ora persa a cercare. «Se volete raccomandare la mia anima, scelta vostra, non vi obbligo», aggiunse, andando non a inginocchiarsi al suo fianco per pregare, ma al suo scranno, per sedersi a leggere. Poggiò il tomo sul leggio e lo aprì dal nastrino segnapagina.

Gabbani alzò gli occhi al soffitto, ma unì le mani e, gomiti sul banchetto, attaccò con la prima delle invocazioni.

Coi suoi mormorii in sottofondo, Ermal non ebbe molte difficoltà nell’incominciare la lettura. Non era il silenzio quasi sacrale costellato dai fruscii e crepitii delle pagine antiche voltate delle biblioteche di città, ma era nettamente più piacevole dei mille e più rumori che aleggiavano tra i corridoi delle dimore dei suoi patroni: schiamazzi degli altri figli, dei padroni che chiamavano la servitù, dei servi stessi mentre si chiamavano tra loro; carrozze e venditori ambulanti all’esterno delle finestre chiuse, e porte che sbattevano e oggetti non di rado tirati dietro a qualcuno all’interno. E poi, Ermal aveva sviluppato quel raro talento di riuscire ad isolarsi in uno spazio spirituale tutto suo, che lo estraniava totalmente da quanto accadesse intorno a lui. Un uomo in preghiera corrispondeva praticamente al silenzio più assoluto, in quel suo stato.

Il libro che aveva preso, uno dei pochi che non aveva ancora letto, era più una raccolta di racconti senza un vero filo logico: storie legate ai miracoli più pittoreschi dei santi cristiani si trovavano accanto a favole pagane con animali per protagonisti; le pagine, pur che trascritte con scrittura chiara ed elegante, e con delle splendide, dettagliatissime illustrazioni in inchiostri brillanti in fine di alcune storie, presentavano una carta poco lisa, e rigida come se quel volume fosse stato appena cucito. Ermal ne dedusse che fosse stato letto solamente da Gabbani, e neanche troppo frequentemente. Non sarebbe neanche stato l’unico tomo che il missionario si fosse portato con sé da Roma: il Milione stesso era di sua proprietà, e nonostante avesse riempito la libreria della canonica coi volumi trasportati nelle sue casse da viaggio, non visitandolo mai nessuno se non Ermal le sue letture non venivano condivise dagli altri abitanti del villaggio - di cui comunque solo i bambini avrebbero apprezzato quelle storie un po’ più fantasiose che a quel prete fuori dagli schemi parevano piacere, ma forse neanche loro si sarebbero mai azzardati a leggerle, sotto la spinta timorata e pragmatica dei loro genitori.

Ermal voltò la pagina, e con essa i propri pensieri.

Non si aspettava certo di trovare il musaccio imbestialito di un lupo dal pelo marrone e gli occhi gialli a puntarlo da fiamme d'inchiostro rosso e dorato.

Notò, in un tentativo di calmare il battito accelerato dalla sgradevole sorpresa, come quel foglio e quello legato accanto fossero più sbiaditi dei precedenti, decisamente ingialliti, gli inchiostri meno brillanti, la sensazione al tatto più liscia, come di quei tomi antichi sfogliati e risfogliati in sede alle sue amate biblioteche.

«Il lupo cattivo!»

Ermal sussultò: Gabbani gli era apparso accanto, infrangendo la sua bolla. Chissà quando aveva finito di pregare - o piuttosto, che razza di ora fosse. Tendeva a perdere il conto del tempo, quando leggeva, e talvolta vi si immergeva tanto da lasciarsi scioccamente suggestionare, sebbene meno di quand'era bambino.

In quel momento, tuttavia, il vicario gli sembrò più che mai uno spirito di quelle leggende, di quelli furbi e silenti che saltavano alle schiene dei viaggiatori per derubarli, e lasciarli appesi per i piedi agli alberi dei loro sentieri di pellegrinaggio. Deglutì il suo improvviso nervosismo, prima di chiedergli: «Conoscete anche voi questa storia?».

Gabbani sembrò contento della domanda. «Dovevo informarmi, prima di giungere nel vostro villaggio così pittoresco e superstizioso. Queste pagine...» Le indicò con un indice abbronzato; il colorito vivace del suo incarnato era un altro particolare che lo faceva risaltare ancor più come straniero, e dunque far diffidare dai paesani. «So che appartenevano a un vecchio manoscritto, un _codex_ che risale agli albori del vostro abitato. Ho chiesto di persona al borgomastro di poterle incorporare nella mia raccolta: l'avevo pensata come un regalo per i fanciulli del villaggio, ma...»

«Tutti, qui, conoscono la leggenda del Lupo», gli disse Ermal, e quasi senza pensarci si riaccomodò le falde rossastre del suo mantello. «Mi spiace per voi, ma il vostro bel libro non l'avrebbero letto comunque. Sanno la storia a memoria...»

«Ma davvero?»

Il sorrisetto sotto i baffi del vicario ravvivò in Ermal sempre la stessa immagine. Folletto savio e dispettoso, e lui il pellegrino in procinto di cadere nella sua trappola. Perché diavolo lo avevano mandato proprio nel suo villaggio, che era dimenticato persino dal re? «E se vi dicessi che c'è un lato della storia, anzi _tre,_ che vengono ignorati da chiunque affermi di conoscere la leggenda?»

Ermal non fece in tempo a ribattere che no, non ne era a conoscenza, e nemmeno ad esprimere i suoi dubbi in merito, ché Gabbani si sporse verso il libro sul leggio, infilò un dito sotto la pagina a destra e la voltò.

«La leggenda del Lupo in sé risale a ben più di quarant’anni fa, e questo immagino lo sappiate meglio di me...»

Ermal annuì. Gli occhi gli si offuscarono velatamente da ricordi che solitamente preferiva non rievocare. «Uno spirito di vendetta, richiamato dalle viscere della terra per le colpe dei nostri antenati, che ha il compito di punire chi è sfuggito alla giustizia...» Un angolo della sua bocca s’increspò, in quello che doveva essere un sorriso involontario. «Ricordo...che volevo uscire di nascosto di casa, almeno una notte, e andare nel bosco per vedere se il Lupo esisteva veramente...ma mia madre è sempre stata più furba di me e dei miei fratelli, e ho dovuto abbandonare presto i miei sogni di gloria da bambino».

«Sia sempre lode alle mamme», commentò Gabbani, alzando le mani come per il Padre Nostro; per quanto potesse sembrare sarcastica l’intenzione, era assolutamente serio nei modi. «E per fortuna, non c’entrano con quello che volevo dirvi», fece poi, ricomponendosi.

«Anni ed anni fa, in questo bel villaggio abitava una strega: una di quelle _vere_ , badate bene, sabba e tutto il resto. E, come potete immaginare, il martello del Signore colpì anche lei.

«Secondo quelle carte, la strega lanciò un anatema, dalla pira su cui era stata legata e alla quale avevano appena appiccato il fuoco: che i suoi discendenti sarebbero piombati su di loro come _lupi_ per vendicarla, e lupo sarebbe diventato chiunque essi avrebbero morso o ferito, e la luna di sangue sotto cui la bruciarono viva suggellò quest'incantesimo.»

«Sapevo che il Lupo scendeva con la luna di sangue», mormorò Ermal, assorto, «ma è la prima volta che sento parlare della strega...».

«Il borgomastro, quando mi ha ceduto quelle carte, mi ha detto che questa parte non veniva mai raccontata: per non far scatenare più panico di quanto solitamente si generava, ma anche per una sorta di scaramanzia...»

Dimentica la strega, e anche il suo anatema cadrà nell'oblio. Una regola di cui Ermal aveva letto anche in circostanze differenti.

«Ad ogni modo, gli abitanti non presero sul serio la minaccia finché essa non si avverò, producendo i primi Lupi. Voi sapete come si uccide una creatura dannata, Ermal?»

«Armi benedette?», tentò lui. All'annuire di Gabbani, gli chiese ancora, un sopracciglio inarcato: «Non eravate soltanto un missionario? O c'è qualcos'altro che dovremmo sapere, sul vostro conto?».

Gabbani non parve offendersi; tutt'altro, ne sembrava divertito. «Quando ho saputo che mi avrebbero mandato in un villaggio famoso per una maledizione secolare, ho voluto informarmi su ciò che mi avrebbe atteso, e mi sono informato _bene._ »

«Sia mai che la maledizione colpisse pure voi...»

«Precisamente. Ma, come dice la leggenda stessa, bisogna farsi marchiare da un Lupo discendente della strega per trasformarsi in tale. E tuttavia, non si tratta neanche della stessa pasta di mostro, se volete perdonarmi la similitudine...»

Girò la pagina successiva.

«I Lupi resi tali da morso o ferimento, lo diventano ad ogni luna nuova, senza possibilità di scelta. Solo chi porta in sé il sangue della condannata ha la capacità di controllare le proprie trasformazioni, ed ecco perché è stato così difficoltoso snidare tutti i suoi discendenti. Ma c'è un momento in cui anche loro perdono il controllo...»

Indicò l'illustrazione sul foglio accanto, ed Ermal lo seguì con lo sguardo.

Di nuovo un enorme lupo tra le fiamme, ma il cielo notturno sopra di esso conteneva un dettaglio in più rispetto all'illustrazione precedente: un tondo pieno di colore rossastro, che spiccava come una grossa macchia di sangue in quella trama blu smorta. Era anche stranamente vivido, in contrasto con i colori di quella pagina visibilmente usurata.

«Sotto la luna di sangue», riprese Gabbani, «anche i Lupi di discendenza della strega perdono ogni volontà. Da infanti, le loro prime trasformazioni sono inavvertite, finché non ne acquistano il pieno controllo con l'adolescenza e la presa di coscienza di sé, ma c'è un particolare su tutti che ha permesso ai cacciatori della Chiesa di riuscire a distinguerli dai lupi comuni ed eliminarli, sia discendenti che maledetti».

Picchiettò con un indice sulla pagina inchiostrata.

Guardando meglio in quel punto, Ermal vide che il muso del lupo era simile a quello del suo gemello tre pagine indietro, ma ad un'occhiata più affinata era ben diverso...negli occhi, riuscì a riconoscere. Non erano giallastri o spiritati come quelli dell'altro. Erano quasi…

«Esatto», gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce di Gabbani, ed Ermal capì di aver espresso quel pensiero ad alta voce. «Occhi umani, dello stesso colore e della stessa forma di quando la bestia è nelle sembianze di una persona. Ovviamente bisogna trovarsi molto vicini per riuscire a distinguerli, ma i cacciatori del male, si sa, non hanno riposo né paura.»

«È l'unica parte del Lupo che non si trasforma», commentò piano Ermal. Per qualche ragione, non si sentiva più tanto tranquillo.

Gli tornò alla mente, senza un richiamo preciso, la sua mano su quella del taglialegna, di come gli era parso di vedere una zampa d'animale - né uno zoccolo, né palmata, ma di pelo scuro e con unghioni corti. La zampa di un lupo.

Chiuse di scatto quel libro.

Gabbani lo guardò, placido e in silenzio, mentre si alzava dallo scranno, il nuovo tomo nella sacca dove ne aveva già riposto un paio, e con un saluto gentile si congedò.

Quando il suo visitatore fu uscito, il vicario si permise di rilasciare un sospiro incerto. «E mi sono dimenticato di nuovo del tè...»

 

* * *

 

_Ermal mi conosceva a fondo, ma - e qui mi arrogo forse io il diritto di pensarlo - talvolta ignorava quanto conoscessi io il suo animo._

_Per cui, quando fece ritorno dalla canonica, seppur sotto il suo usuale strato di tranquillità e ironia riuscii a cogliere un certo turbamento, in lui. Avevo appena finito di trascrivere delle note per il mio lavoro di notaio del borgomastro, e quando Ermal mi si avvicinò per riaccendermi la candela consumata senza che me ne accorgessi, mi accorsi delle ombre sotto i suoi occhi: invisibili rispetto a quelle che lo contraddistinguevano fisicamente, ma ben visibili in particolari pieghe dei suoi soliti modi di parlare, e di muoversi. Chiedergli del suo incontro con Gabbani mi fu praticamente d'obbligo._

_Non ottenni risposte che indicassero un effettivo adombramento del suo carattere, ma non mi sfuggì quella lieve esitazione quando mi parlò del libro su cui voleva far esercitare il figlio dei Moro, seguita da una risata che la camuffò del tutto, perché Ermal aveva la netta impressione che in realtà Fabrizio fosse arrivato al limite della propria pazienza nei suoi riguardi e che gli avrebbe presto tirato in testa il resoconto del Polo se gli avesse fatto leggere un altro paragrafo sulle forze militari del Khan. Io, neanche a dirlo, risi di gusto alla prospettiva della scena._

_Era fatto così, il mio amico, per ogni ombra che potesse velargli lo sguardo era pronto a creare egli stesso un raggio di luce per non turbare gli altri intorno a sé, che fosse con gesti o facezie di quel genere. Poi mi chiese di Anna, cambiando discorso, e io stupidamente gli andai dietro, crogiolandomi nella rassicurante convinzione che quelle ombre che gli avevo visto in volto fossero frutto del pensiero del momento._

_E con quel che accadde in seguito, non sono affatto stupito del fatto che caddi nel suo tranello anche quella volta._

 

* * *

 

La voce di Fabrizio che leggeva a salti il nuovo capitolo era profondamente annoiata, ma Ermal, mento su una mano, gomito sul tavolo e lo sguardo distante, era immerso nei propri pensieri e non se ne accorgeva.

Del suo atteggiamento se ne accorse invece il padrone di casa, alzando gli occhi dalle pagine del libro. «Va tutto bene?»

Ermal sbatté le palpebre, e con un respiro profondo si riscosse. «Sì. Sì, sto bene», gli rispose, tornando a guardarlo.

«Mah. A me pari più uscito dal sonno...»

«Questo perché la tua lettura è così monotona da far addormentare.» Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia da cui stava quasi per scivolare, e stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto. «Il capitolo sul Catai ti annoia?»

«M'annoierebbe di meno», disse Fabrizio, tornando cogli occhi alle pagine, «se ogni cinque parole questo non iniziasse un nuovo discorso; mi fa perdere il segno...».

Notando quanto si sforzasse di apparire serio e interessato - perché il segno come i bambini non lo teneva neanche per sbaglio - Ermal si concesse di dispiacersi un poco per il suo amico. «Lo sospettavo. Per questo», disse poi, chinandosi da un lato ad armeggiare col suo bagaglio, «ti ho portato qualcosa di nuovo».

Fabrizio lasciò perdere il Milione con un sorriso di soddisfazione, e tuttavia il suo sguardo si colorò di sospetto. «Qualcosa di nuovo? In questo posto? Fa' attenzione, o ti piglieranno per eretico...»

«Non sarebbe neanche la prima volta», ammise Ermal con una risata, e gli allungò da sopra il tavolo il nuovo volume. «Le favole di Esopo», lo presentò, quando Fabrizio glielo prese di mano. «Non esattamente il mio genere, ma pensavo che potesse interessarti più della trattatistica geografica.»

«Se non si perde in discorsi pure questo!», scherzò Fabrizio, e le sue sopracciglia ebbero un guizzo quando notò il nastrino che pendeva dalle pagine. «Ma se non ti piacciono manco le favole», gli disse poi, usando quel cordino per aprire il libro, «devi essere stato un bambino veramente noioso, all'epoca...».

«Mi divertivo più a spaventare i miei fratelli e il mio amico con delle storie sul bosco», rispose Ermal con disarmante semplicità.

Alla quale Fabrizio non mancò di dargli un'occhiata quasi di complicità. «Strano che non ci siamo trovati, eh?»

«Ce ne andammo dal villaggio prima che compissi dieci anni. E se questo interessamento è una scusa per non iniziare la lettura, sappi che non attacca. Domani ti chiederò di farmi il riassunto di quello che hai letto, scritto su foglio.»

Fabrizio sbuffò, ma si vedeva che non era seccato. «Sì, signor maestro...» Riabbassò lo sguardo sulle pagine, gli occhi che si mossero alla ricerca del punto da cui iniziare.

Ermal guardava, divertito, la posa scomposta in cui era seduto - gomiti sui braccioli e una gamba di traverso sull'altra, col ginocchio sollevato a toccare il tavolo, a formare una sorta di leggio per il volume - e non notò subito che il suo sguardo si era fermato, e quella bella aria di intesa che gli ringiovaniva il volto alla pessima luce delle candele accese era sparita, scivolata via sotto una strana attenzione quasi inespressiva. La cosa, quando finalmente se ne accorse, lo mise in allerta, in una certa misura.

«Non sapevo che il tuo Esopo aveva scritto pure la storia del nostro Lupo...»

Colto da un presentimento raggelante, Ermal si chinò rapido a frugare nella sua sacca.

Gabbani aveva anche un'edizione delle Favole, tradotta in volgare, che gli aveva chiesto in prestito non appena lo aveva individuato nella libreria della canonica. L'aveva preso insieme a un vecchio trattato che ricordava di aver letto con suo fratello, e poi vi aveva aggiunto quel volume di leggende per una sua lettura personale. Non aveva messo in conto che il primo e il terzo libro fossero di uno spessore simile, e l'illuminazione scarsa della baita gli aveva fatto confondere le rilegature…

Si dette dell'idiota. Non poteva lasciare l'altro volume da Marco, invece di portarselo dietro? Eppure sapeva che peso avesse quella leggenda in particolare su Fabrizio...e invece _gli era sfuggito di mente_ ; in quelle settimane di lezioni avevano pensato a tutt'altro e lui era stato proprio bravo a dimenticarsene, salvo poi sbatterglielo in faccia di punto in bianco. Poteva anche pensare che l'avesse fatto di proposito.

Riemerse dal suo errore col collo infiammato dalla vergogna. «Io...ho scambiato i libri, devo averlo preso per sbaglio...» Non trovando altre scuse da boccheggiare, si alzò di scatto, cogli intenti di andare a riprendersi il libro.

Ma Fabrizio lo scostò di lato, via dalla sua presa quando gli si avvicinò. Non sapendo interpretare lo sguardo che gli rivolse, Ermal ritornò a sedersi, sconfitto.

Non riusciva a non tenerlo d'occhio mentre leggeva, questa volta in silenzio - o forse faceva finta, appositamente per tendere ulteriormente i suoi sensi di colpa.

Passarono diversi istanti, prima che Fabrizio si fece risentire: «Pensi anche tu che io sia il Lupo?».

Ermal chinò appena il capo per grattarsi un punto sotto i boccoli che ricadevano sulla fronte. In realtà, aveva bisogno di sfuggire un attimo agli occhi indagatori dell'uomo di fronte a sé, che pure alla distanza del tavolo riuscì ad _avvertirli_ penetrare nella sua testa. «Io credo», disse poi, risollevando il volto, «che il bosco vicino al villaggio sia sempre stato abitato da un branco di lupi. Attaccavano il bestiame anche all’epoca dei miei nonni e prima ancora dei loro genitori, e si sono sbranati solo gli incoscienti che sono andati a scacciarli armati di pietre. In quarant'anni, è evidente, col bestiame recintato e l'isolamento a cui li hanno sottoposti, non saranno nate più delle femmine e il branco si sarà finalmente estinto. Ecco che cosa credo».

Fabrizio passò l'istante successivo a scrutare nei suoi occhi, Ermal immaginava per cercare la verità in quanto avesse detto.

«E se la leggenda fosse vera?»

La voce scabra di Fabrizio risultò ancora più cavernosa dal fatto che parlasse piano, come fosse certo di quel che diceva - _tetramente_ certo. «E se fossi io, il Lupo, e ho ucciso tutta la mia famiglia e un sacco d'altre persone, ma non me lo ricordo?»

«Non puoi convincerti di quello che dice la gente solo per sentirti a posto con la coscienza», ribatté Ermal, sforzandosi di restare imperturbabile.

«Cosa ne puoi sapere tu che non è così...»

«Allora se ti dicessero che io di notte mi trasformo in un cucchiaio, ci crederesti?»

Era la metafora più oscena a cui Ermal avrebbe mai potuto pensare, e il fatto che le guance di Fabrizio parvero esplodere nel trattenere la risata natagli spontanea glielo confermò soltanto. «Ecco», chiosò, non riuscendo a trattenere anche lui un sorriso. «Vedi quant’è stupido, come ragionamento? E poi il Lupo dicono che esista da anni e anni, quindi cosa dovresti essere, pure immortale?»

Fabrizio riprese fiato, e anche un po’ della sua aria cupa e rassegnata. «Ma non possiamo sapere che è pure in un'altra maniera...»

«Quelle persone cercavano soltanto un capro espiatorio», rispose Ermal, chiaro e diretto, non distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi amareggiati di Fabrizio un solo istante. «Sono anni che volevano darsi una risposta al perché quella bestia li avesse presi di mira. È stata una serie di coincidenze che li ha portati a credere che la perdita della tua famiglia e la seguente scomparsa del fantomatico Lupo fossero collegate, perché è così che ragionano, qui; crederebbero che persino una pigna che cade da una quercia possa essere un segno del divino, se non sapessero che qualcuno l’ha messa lì per scherzo. Le persone non si trasformano in animali, e la magia non esiste se non nelle storie per bambini. E quello che è accaduto alla tua famiglia è stata una disgrazia, successa anche ad altre famiglie del villaggio per generazioni, e anche in altri villaggi nei cui pressi vivono animali selvatici. E che tu ti voglia convincere che hanno ragione, che sei questo...questo “mostro” uscito dalle favole soltanto perché pensi e ti comporti in maniera diversa da loro, solo perché...perché...»

La sua indignazione traspariva da come pronunciava ogni parola, e dalla postura irrigidita del collo, totalmente opposta alle spalle incurvate che quasi ripiegavano Fabrizio su se stesso.

«Tu sei una _persona_ », si risolse Ermal, dopo un penoso esitare perché i concetti che voleva esprimere - rabbia, frustrazione, tristezza, rassicurazione - erano troppi e le parole, la raffica che gli era sopraggiunta alla mente, gli si erano impastate nella bocca, bloccandolo.

Ma ora sapeva ciò che doveva dire, o almeno sperava che fosse la cosa giusta. «Buona o cattiva, questo non sta a me deciderlo, e non sono così ingenuo da fare una classificazione del genere. Ma sei una persona, Fabrizio - e nemmeno tu puoi essere così stupido da credere alla storia impossibile di quattro superstiziosi, andiamo. Sei una persona come tutti gli altri, con difetti, e pregi, e...» S’interruppe, realizzando in che modo l’altro lo stesse guardando. «E...quello che è, e tutto il resto.» Ermal si tirò due boccoli sulla fronte, nel tentativo di sfuggire a quello sguardo.

Ma Fabrizio non fece sparire il sorriso sornione che gli era nato in volto, ad ascoltare il proseguimento di quel discorso. «Sei proprio bravo con le parole, eh, Ermà?»

Ermal schioccò la lingua contro il palato, e lasciò perdere i propri capelli. «Piantala.» Si voltò verso il caminetto spento, accavallando le gambe tanto per stabilire un’altra barriera tra di loro.

Fabrizio rise sommessamente. Ma v’era qualcosa di sinistro, in quella bassa risata, qualcosa che Ermal non seppe - o _preferì_ non interpretare. «Se però fossi veramente io, il Lupo...faresti meglio a scappare all’istante.»

Ermal si prese il suo tempo, il tempo che quella goccia densa di cupezza in quel tono di voce evaporasse nell’aria satura di quelle quattro pareti odorose di legno e ricordi infelici, prima di trarre anche un profondo respiro e girare nuovamente lo sguardo. «Ma non lo sei. Non puoi esserlo.»

 

* * *

 

_Nonostante il periodo della luna di sangue si stesse avvicinando, e in paese gli animi cominciavano a fermentare in vista della festa - i più anziani, del terribile ricordo che si portava dietro - Ermal non smise di andare a trovare Fabrizio Moro ogni giorno che seguiva. Aveva trovato di che passare il tempo, svolgendo peraltro un servizio utile a quella sfortunata persona, e non vedevo nulla di cui rimproverargli o per cui impedirglielo._

_Inizialmente._

_Forse, anzi, sicuramente era stata la città a formarlo, quel luogo in cui vi era almeno il triplo degli sguardi che gli sgusciavano addosso - e a me, adulto suonato, non avrebbero dovuto mettere a disagio da un bel pezzo, fintantoché non fossero stati troppo insistenti. In quel caso, ignorare e tirare dritto era sempre stata la miglior soluzione: per me, e anche per il mio caro amico, il quale riusciva a farseli scorrere addosso meglio di quanto vi riuscissi io._

_Convinto che si trattasse ancora di quella invadente, ma tutto sommato innocente, curiosità per la gente che veniva da fuori, non mi sembrò opportuno metterlo in guardia._

_Finché non si disturbarono più a nascondere i mormorii dietro le mani rovinate da freddo e lavoro, ed Ermal stesso tornò a casa abbastanza stranito._ «Ma che è successo, mentre ero via? Ho fatto il giro per la piazza, per riportare i libri in canonica, e non c’era uno che non mi guardasse storto.»

 _Giuro che in quel momento ero diviso tra la pena per quella sua situazione ingiusta e l’irrefrenabile desiderio di lanciargli i suoi libri in testa, perché era effettivamente tutta opera sua._ «Che cosa fai di preciso con Fabrizio Moro, tutti i giorni nella sua capanna?»

 _Ermal parve congelarsi nel tempo._ «Che razza di domanda è?»

«Quella che l’intero paese si sta chiedendo.» _Non mi alzai dalla poltrona, e in quel momento pensai che mio padre dovesse sentirsi pressappoco come me, quando ci guardava dal basso verso l’alto in procinto di rimproverarci le bighellonate di cui ci eravamo macchiati per quell’ennesima giornata._ «Vai a visitare la persona che tutto il villaggio evita, non ti fai vedere quasi mai in giro, e Dio ci fulmini se una domenica mattina ti alzassi un minimo in orario per andare a messa. Sembri fare apposta di tutto perché si parli male di te!»

 _Ermal roteò gli occhi con un gemito infastidito._ «Te l'ho già detto, non m'interessa quello che pensano 'sti bigotti», _mormorò, togliendosi i guanti. Li ficcò nella sacca, che si ritirò sulla spalla._ «E ora vado a lavarmi, se non ti spiace» _, mi disse poi, facendo per andarsene,_ «voglio evitare di farti puzzare di bosco la casa».

 _Il sospiro che emisi mi dette la molla per alzarmi a fermarlo._ «Non lo dico perché non sono d’accordo con quello che fai, Erm, voglio solo metterti in guardia!»

«E da chi? Dal lupo cattivo?» _Ermal ruotò su se stesso per affrontarmi, con quegli occhi freddi e distanti che da bambino speravo non avrebbe mai rivolto nei miei confronti._ «Non faccio altro che insegnargli a leggere, Macco. Voglio che sappia farlo, dato che bastano già quei quattro idioti là fuori a isolarlo dal resto del mondo. E che non stia bene a qualcuno, sai che è una motivazione che non mi ha mai fermato.»

 _Esitai, cercando le parole adatte - soprattutto, quelle meno ipocrite._ «Voglio solo dirti che ti stai mettendo tutti contro. Passi ore e ore fuori dal villaggio» _, insistetti, notando la sua aria nuovamente esasperata,_ «è normale che si facciano due domande sul perché, su dove vai, che cosa fai! Anch’io me lo chiederei! E lo sai che nemmeno io gradisco come trattano Fabrizio, ma non posso cambiare il passato, né comandare le menti della gente per cambiar modo di pensare!».

«Che mi mandino al rogo, allora!» _Ermal lo esclamò con dei modi che nulla avevano di teatrale, e che per questo mi colpirono più di ogni altra cosa._ «Visto che qui i comportamenti sembrano scritti su pietra, e io mi rifiuto di smetterla di comportarmi come una persona decente per le loro superstizioni infondate!»

«È _per te_ che lo dico», _gli ricordai, esasperato a mia volta._ «Gli anziani parlano, soprattutto i sopravvissuti ai vecchi attacchi. Le loro parole sono prese come legge, e passano da persona a persona, e credi che non siano più paranoici, in questo periodo? Ci stiamo avvicinando alla luna di sangue, e tu sei l'unico a non prendere sul serio la cosa.»

«Perché è stupido, e perché non mi interessa!»

«Non dico che dovrebbe, ma non puoi comportarti come se fosse qualcosa da prendere in giro, non davanti all'intero paese…!»

«A parte che non ho mai detto niente sulla questione tranne che a te, e poi che gliene frega di quello che penso io? Tanto sono anni che non ci vivo più, qui!»

«Be', qui a tutti importa di tutti, a differenza della città, e se volessi abbassare soltanto un po' la tua strafottenza…!»

«Ah, perché adesso è colpa mia, eh, Macco? È colpa mia se tu e quegli altri imbecilli siete così stupidi da restare attaccati a una storiella che ha rovinato la vita a una persona reale?!»

«Hanno iniziato a dire in giro che te ne vai a fare sacrifici al Lupo, santiddio!» _, proruppi, non potendo più nasconderglielo._ «La luna di sangue è vicina, tu sparisci di continuo, cosa credi che pensino qui?! Che te ne vai nel bosco a versare il tuo sangue per farlo tornare», _proseguii nel mio impeto, sotto lo sguardo sempre più stralunato di Ermal,_ «che vai...a farti purificare in canonica per poi strappare le pagine del Vangelo, e gettarle tra gli alberi così che nessuno potrà più difendersi contro il Lupo; che parli cogli altri animali perché loro sanno dove si è ritirato lo spirito; che il mantello te l'ha dato il diavolo e che lo userai per trasformarti nella bestia…!»

«Marco» _, mi fermò il mio amico, guardandomi stranito,_ «tu non stai bene. O ti sei fatto trasferire gli sbalzi d'umore da tua moglie?».

 _Mi produssi in un sospiro pesante, scacciando tutto il nervoso che mi aveva improvvisamente investito. Mi lasciò un giramento di capo che dovetti portare una mano alla fronte, come se la testa avesse potuto mettersi a girare come una trottola._ «Non credo a queste cose, è ovvio...» _Ma la tolsi subito dopo, conscio di risultare ancora più ridicolo._ «Però non toglie che nel villaggio si sono fatti un'opinione di te, ormai. Un'opinione che te li sta alienando, e non è un bene, se vuoi restare qua ancora a lungo.»

 _Ermal si prese qualche secondo per riflettere._ «Hanno pure iniziato a minacciarmi di morte, è così?»

«Non proprio. Dicono...» _E io mi presi qualche secondo per deglutire e rimestarmi in bocca quanto avevo da confidargli, e che non mi piaceva granchè, ammetto._ «Che tu e Fabrizio...be', che voi due intrattenete rapporti sodomiti.»

«Ah.» _Ermal sollevò ambo le sopracciglia. Ma non ghignò, né usò un tono d'ironia, dopo:_ «Per richiamare il Lupo, suppongo...».

«Sì» _, risposi, annuendo con gravità._

_E il mio amico non commentò. Come me, sapeva che una cosa del genere sarebbe stata punita con la più severa e terribile delle pene. Ridotti a gusci d'uomini da tali torture, a ben ragione abbatterli sarebbe stato l'ultimo atto di pietà verso la loro umanità, abbandonata in favore di piaceri immorali e innaturali. Almeno, stando a quanto dicevano i ministri, il cui Principe aveva però proferito la legge dell'amore universale. Un dilemma che non sarebbe spettato a me risolvere._

_E non in quel momento, in cui m'importava solo di una cosa:_ «Io voglio che non ti succeda niente, Ermal. Non m'importa se crediamo in cose differenti. Solo...». _Strinsi le labbra, perché mi si stringeva l'animo alla vigliaccheria che stavo dimostrando._ «Si tratta di tre giorni, Erm, tre soltanto. Passata la luna di sangue, tutti se ne dimenticheranno fino alla successiva. Fino ad allora - solo fino alla festa - non andare più nel bosco, per favore. Te lo chiedo come favore da amico, se non da fratello.»

 _Ermal mi fissava quasi senza espressione._ «Mi stai dicendo che dovrei abbandonarlo, come fate tutti quanti...»

«È solo per un periodo» _, insistetti, e detestandomi per dargli quel dispiacere - di Moro, lo confesso, mi interessava in minima parte._ «Il tempo che queste dicerie su di te svaniscano. Non hai ancora trovato lavoro, o una casa, né hai intenzione di andartene da qui, mi sembra: cosa ti costa abbassare la testa per un po'? Solo per un po'. Fallo per me ed Anna, se non altro.» _E chiusi la bocca, per impedirle di tremare. Non dissi a Ermal che parte di quelle dicerie avevano colpito anche me, che davo rifugio all'adepto del maligno, che dovevo essere in combutta con lui per portare il villaggio alla rovina, e che la morte di mio padre era il motivo per cui ero stato spinto ad agire anch'io._

 _Non glielo dissi mai. Ed eppure, in quel suo modo che neanche oggi saprei spiegare se non con l'affetto che ancora ci legava, Ermal parve comprendere, perché rispose:_ «Va bene, Marco. Abbasserò la testa, se vi farà stare più tranquilli».

_E io compresi dalle ombre intorno ai suoi occhi quanto avesse dovuto costargli accettare di obbedire._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per "capitale", nel libro, si intende la lettera capitale: nei manoscritti e negli antichi libri a stampa è la lettera iniziale della pagina, maiuscola, fittamente decorata e anche di colore diverso dal resto del testo.
> 
> " _Signori imperadori, re e duci_ " è l'incipit del capitolo 1 del Milione, scritto circa nel 1298 e quindi tecnicamente già esistente all'epoca medievale in cui si ambienta la fic.
> 
> Il nastrino segnapagina era già in uso nel 1377, come testimonia la fida Wikipedia qui: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Segnalibro#Storia
> 
> Le favole pagane cui si fa riferimento sono le Favole di Esopo, conosciute già nell'XI secolo o non se ne sarebbe trovata traccia nell'arazzo di Bayeux (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arazzo_di_Bayeux#I_fregi). ~~I salti mortali che devo fare per far collidere tutto storicamente, accidenti a me e alle mie idee!~~
> 
> Il fatto che il Lupo abbia occhi umani è un riferimento invece al lupo proprio del film di Cappuccetto Rosso Sangue.
> 
> La precisazione, infine, della pigna che cade da una quercia deriva dal fatto che le querce producono ghiande, non pigne. Sì, prima della stesura di questo capitolo non lo sapevo.


End file.
